


Voltron Valentine Fics

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU, Alien anatomy, Alpha!Bogh, Alpha!Ladnok, Alpha!Lahn, Alpha!Sendak, Anniversary, Beach Day, Beta!Keith, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Sniv, Beta!Trugg, Beta!Zarkon, Blades live!, Bondage, Canon Divergent, Clothed Sex, Comfort, Coran being a gorgeous man/embarrassing uncle, D/s, Dinner, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Flowers, Fluff, Gag, Hermaphrodite!Honerva, Kitchen fiasco, Lazy Morning, Lazy Sex, Light Whump, Love Bites, M/M, Making Up, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OC, Omega!Lahn, Omega!Thace, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Picnic, Post Season 8, Pre Canon, Prosthetics, Reconciliation, Regris lives, Riding, Rough Sex, Sendak tries to do something nice for his loves, Sick!Zarkon, Singing, Soft sex, Speed Dating, Threesome, Wedding, Wives in love, Xenophilia, cute girlfriends., dressing up, fan baby, hand holding, handjob, long distance, loving, loving stuff, morninf sex, muzzle gag, panic atrack, pillow forts, proposal, retired commanders, season 8 ending never happened, small fixit, soft stuff, suggestive themea, weddinf necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Some fluffy and romantic fics for the month of February centered around some of my fave pairings.





	1. Brunch in Bed (Shendak, Rated G)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So for the next 28 days I’m gonna try to write some fluffy romantic fics for the month of February. I thought it would be fun! 
> 
> Also there will be NSFW in later chapters, thus when I do post one, the rating will change. Now, enjoy!

The first thing that he feels when he wakes up is something purring against his back.

A warm, soft, fluffy form that covers his entire body and practically blocked the sun's light from touching him. A quiet yawn leaves Shiro as he slowly turns over and pushes his face into the familiar warm chest of fur. It smelled like mixed berries and made him sigh softy with a lazy smile.

A hand gently caresses up his back as the retired commander of the Atlas slides his hands up the large galra's back. He feels over the familiar muscles beneath the dark, purple fur with a small smile.

Stars how was he so warm even when the sun wasn't shining on him?

Sendak cracked his eye open sleepily and rumbles as he looked down at his human, "...Morning."

His voice was heavy with sleep as he smiled a little at him. Shiro slowly moved uo and lightly scratches under Sendak's chin and neck. He chuckles at the loud purring that's followed by his husband's fur fluffing up. A quiet snort left Shiro as he lightly ruffles at the fur before he watches Sendak roll on to his back and stretch his arms with a quiet crack of his back.

"Mmmm...what time is it?" Sendak mumbled looking over at the other with his other eye covered by a patch.

Prosthetic fingers lightly knead into Sendak's stump, and lightly glide over his shoulder.

"Mmmm, too early..." Shiro lightly tightens his grip around his waist and sighs softly.

The galra looks at their clock that had two sides of it: one with human digital numbers and beside it was galran glyphs that represent the galra number system.

"...Shiro it's the afternoon," He looked down at his smaller husband before he leaned down and starts grooming his white hair.

A snort leaves him, "I don't want to get up. We dont have to get up, we're retired."

Theres a very loud growl coming from Sendak's stomach.

"...As true as that is, I'm hungry," Sendak huffed, ears flopping.

The human slumped, his head bowed with a quiet huff, "...Pancakes?"

Theres a loud purr thet answers.

"Ok. Pancakes it is then. Oh! Mine or regular?"

Sendak rumbked a bit, "Hmm...yours."

"Snrk," Shiro snorted and smiled fondlt, "You always pick those."

"I can't help it. They're delicious and tall and easy to eat with my hand," he held up said hand and wiggled his sharp nails with a grin.

The former paladin sighed and stretches his arms quietly...and blinks when his prosthetic is stuck under Sendak's form, "...Sen. Sen I need that."

Sendak blinked before he sits up a bit with a mumble, before jumping when a kiss is pressed to his cheek. He tries to make a quick grab for Shiro so he coild return the gesture but Shiro evades him as he heads for their kitchenette. Although he did take the opportunity to blow him another kiss.

...

The apartment smells of breakfast, as a plate of fłuffy japanese pancakes are placed down with the breakfast tray and Shiro in space themed pajama bottoms. He snickered a little when he sees his husband had wrapped himself up on their soft blankets like a large sushi roll. Only his head, shoulders and arm were sticking out and he was just lying there looking out the window.

The tray makes a small clatter as Shiro places it down on the night stand and he slowly climbs over Sendak to lay on top of him. He kisses between the two large ears on top of Sendak's head, smiling when the loud purring resumes.

"I have your pancakes you know," He closed his eyes and moved to nuzzle the side of his head before Sendak reaches up to lightly stroke his claws through Shiro's soft white hair, "With powdered sugar since syrup gets stuck on your hur."

"Mmmm..." The large galra rolled on to his back so he can look up at him, "Thank you."

If anyone had told them years back that they would team up to save the universe and later get married they wouldn't habe believed anyone. Yet here they are, two former leaders resting in a nice apartment and having a lazy awakening in the noon hours of day and enjoying a lazy, late breakfast.

"You're welcome...Hmmmm, I think I'll check out calender to make sure we're not missing anything today. I don't want a repeat of the double date fiasco with Coran and Kolivan again."

Oh that had been quite the adventure; first they had been late because they had forgotten, then Sendak and Coran were both trying to get a table in the loudest and most intimidating ways possible, and thus Shiro and Kolivan were face palming many times while waiting...Well that's a story for another time.

"I don't think we have anything scheduled," Sendak reaches up and picks up his plate of pancakes and carefully placing it on his lap, "At least nothing of importance..."

Shiro hummed and moved around so he was leaning on Sendak's other side so his arm was free, "Still better to be safe than sorry Sen," He brings up their calender, "Hmmm...heh. Look at that our anniversary is soon."

"Alrefy?" Sendak blinked before he chews and swallows, some powdered sugar on his mouth, "Bah...!"

Shiro looked up and snorts, "Pffffft...I warned you about talking with your mouth full."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Sendak mumbled as he tries to lip the delicious powdery sweetness his husband had long introduced him to.

Slowly the ex-paladin moved up and he gently turned Sendak's face towards his, "Here...you missed a spot..."

"I did?" Sendak blinked, then stills when Shiro kissed him on the mouth. He was still a moment before he smiles into it and wraps his arms around him. He purred warmly as he leaned into it. Though first he makes sure his remaining pancakes are out of danger of falling to the floor by putting them back on the night stand.

Hmmm...If he knew all the suffering he and Shiro endured from serving the Empire would end with this..he wouldn't change anything. 

With a happy rumble, he pulls Shiro to lie next to him and deepen the kiss.


	2. Speed Dating (Kolivan/Krolia, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan get coerced into speed dating. Thankfully he can end the night as a high note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan and Krolia deserve so much love and I wanted to do something silly and fluffy. Poor Koli though XD
> 
> Enjoy and has not been beta read

_How did I let Ezor and Keith talk me into this?_

A deep sigh left him as he enters the restaurant where the supposed event he was signed up for was. A blue ribbon was placed on his wrist to show he was apart of the group that's gathered in the den like area of the place, where there was a fair amount of tables with a soothing fireplace crackling softly in the background.

Maybe when he wasn't coerced into enduring a night of speaking to complete strangers, he might come here again for a drink.

The head of this group, a pretty Unilu woman with quite the tacky collection of jewelry around her neck, her wrists and her ears smiles at them as she rings the bell for their attentions. Theres a small pop as she chewed her gum rather loudly as she waits for everyone to have their attentions on her.

"Hello everyone~" Her shrill voice almost made Kolivan's ears pin back, "Welcome to Madame Mira's Speed Dating Dinner party. Now if my sources are correct, theres a 70 percent chance you'll end up leavin' this place hand and hand with someone~. And if ya don't, remember the deposit is non-refundable," She clears her throat before shifting a bit, "Now then find a table and when the bell rings, ya can start sittin' snd chattin'. Each interaction lasts seven minutes between each bell, and ya can't interact with the same person twice. If ya think the two of ya found a match in each other then ya can leave if ya like."

_Correction. Ezor and Keith now owe me 300 GAC._

He made his way to the table by the fire and sighs quietly. After all he didnt want to be shivering and have his teeth chattering when trying to have a conversation.

It certainly was an interesting turn oit: different aliens from other parts of the galaxy were here and for a moment he feels a little flicker of joy at the sight. He honestly never thought he would see this...

He blinks as a Balmeran man sits before him and Kolivan shifts to make himself comfortable.

Well most of them seemed friendly...Maybe this wouldnt be so bad.

_Ding!_

...

By the third bell, Kolivan was only slightly perturbe. The first person had been very shy and they had had some little chit chat which wasn't a bad start. The second person, a Puigian woman was more talkative and outgoing, with an interesting fixation on animals. She had been all right and pleasant but he felt he didnt have enough time to talk.

He sighed softly as he waits for a drink to be brought out for him so he could relax a little.

"Bi boh? Boh bo!"

Kolivan blinked at the stick like alien he remembers from being with the paladins, "Ah...Hello Bi-Bo-Bih. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Bi-bi!" Well he was smiling and holding a wine glass as he sits.

"Oh..I actually got coerced into it by two of my old friends. You?" He hums as his wine was placed down for him. He nods to the waitress before he takes a sip.

"BoboBi! Bi-bo bi bi bi. Bibo!"

"Well, that's good for you. Anyone of interest yet?"

"Bibi~"

Kolivan choked slightly and stares to see if this living walking stick was serious as he tries not to spill his drink. He's just going to pretend he never heard that.

"Well the night is young and I am sure there much nicer candidates than me."

_Don't chug down the wine, don't chug down the wine, you can get through this. Just breafhe. Remember your training._

"Biboh—?"

_Ding!_

...

By the seventh bell, Kolivan was starting to get mildly annoyed to say the lease.

The fourth person, a human Garrison pilot, kept trying to buy him a drink or telling crass jokes that made Kolivan want to throw his wine in the man's face and storm out.

The fifth was a taujeerian who had been actually an interesting conversaltionalist when it came to talking about theories but then he had fallem out of his chair and gotten too excited before the bell rang.

The Sixth was an Altean lady who kept fiddling with her fingers and tapping her nails on the table or biting them in a way that made Kolivan grind his teeth. She seemed sweet until she got her martini and chugged it down rather loudly before the bell rang again.

He looked up at the seventh person, who turned out to be an all too familiar Unilu man.

"Well hello friend. How would you like to leave this place and have some real fun? All it would cost is five deca-pheobs of servitude and—"

He gripped his blade that's sheathed by his hip protectively before he chugs down the rest of his wine. Once empty, he sharply puts it down before he raises his hand.

"Excuse me miss? Could I please get a bottle of the wine you served me please?"

...

He had stopped keeping track as he was almost finished with his second glass of his drink. He managed to stay polite and somehow paced himself. After all he didn't want to be rude.

Besides he was keeping himself from going crazy by imagining the utter devastation he was going to bring down upon the ones responsible for his current predicament. He watches as the snooty nobleman walks from his table in a huff wnd calmly rubs his hands over his face. Stars how many more would he have to sit through before this night is over. Are they trying to make him drunk? Honestly?

He hears the chair being pulled out before a chuckle reaches his ears.

"Well hey stranger, long time no see."

Slowly, very slowly, Kolivan slid his hands down and blinks when he sees a pretty, familiar face.

"Krolia?" He blinks as a smile slowly crept on to his face.

Stars it's been a while since the last time they spoke to each other. They had been on Altea last for the latest diplomatic meeting before Kolivan had taken some time away to focus on things on Daibazaal. Hence how he came to be here when Keith noticed him working too hard.

She smiles at him as she sits down, wearing a rather nice red dress eith a purple cardigan over it, "Well this is a surprise. I didn't know you did these things, Kolivan."

"I...I don't. Your son and one of his friends signed me up," He sighed before he takes her in.

That dress hugged her form so well and the cardigan framed her waist well. She looked so comfortable but also classy and elegant at the same time.

Krolia tilts her head at him, "Really? He did it to me too. Said I needed to see more people and not avoid having a life."

"Hmph. Like he has room to talk, Mr. Stay Up Late Doing Reports..." Kolivan shook his head before throwing his wine back, "Ugh...I never should have come here..."

_Though I'm almost glad I didn't since you're here too..._

She laughed softly, "Well I was actually about to leave for a nice bar down the street when I saw you all by your lonesome. Thought you'd might like to join me, partner."

Kolivan blinked a moment and then blushes a little before he smiled, "...Are you asking me on a date Krolia?"

For a moment she blinked and blushed a little before she smiles, "...Maybe...I mean...well. Do you want it to be?"

He looked at her a moment before he stands, offering her his hand and a rare, warm smile. Honestly if she just knew how long he's wanted to take her out somewhere nice and spend more time with her, he's very sure she would flick him on the forehead.

"Only if you do too, Krolia," His eyes soften when she takes his hand in hers.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

He chuckled quietly before putting a generous tip on the table for the waitress and quietly leaves with Krolia for the bare, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

At least he gets to end the night by going on a date with someone he actually liked and who seemed to reciprocate.


	3. Anniversary (Sam/Colleen, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colleen both forget their anniversary and rush to try and find a gift for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so pure and I love them so much. They deserve so much love.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.

"...So how should we tell him?"

"Why are you asking me? I dont know how these things work."

"What you and N-7 don't?"

"We've only just started dating Pidge, it hasn't even been six months."

"You two sure don't like it, Mr. Sneaking off—"

"Shhhhh shhhh shhhh..."

Pidge snorted softly when Matt lightly pushes at her face to keep her quiet as he's blushimg like crazy. She ducks under his arm before she looks at the door to their Dad's lab.

"Maybe he's busy working in stuff," Matt rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean it's easy to forget what day it is when doing important research..."

"Yeah, but he's been working non stop and needs a break. Besides I have work too you know."

Matt raised a brow but didn't question it any further before he turns back and quietly opens the door.

Sam Holt was hunched over looking through his microscope with samples from the new planet that joined the Alliance, trying to figure out a way to help the people of that planet be able to consume Earth's food without growing sick when meetings were held here. He had felt so terrible when the ambassador had gotten ill almost instantaneously from the simple vegetanle lasagna Hunk had made for them.

He hummed softly as he reaches for an enzyme found in yogurt, "Maybe this could...?"

"Dad?"

He jumped and spun in his chair, his glasses falling askew over his face as he blinks as his two grown children.

"Oh..oh my god you two, I told you to knock before you come in!"

"If only you answered when we do knock, Dad," Pidge reached up and fixes her Dad's glasses a bit so they weren't crooked, "Besides you've been cooped up in here all morning. It's almost two in the afternoon."

Sam raised a brow before he raised his wrist to look at his watch, "Oh jeez, that long? Huh, who knew testing different digestive foods and enzymes on stomach lining sample would take up almost the entire day?" he laughed softly before he's cut off by a yawn.

"So, what are you doing with Mom tonight?" Matt smiled at him, "Anything romantic involved? Candles? Fancy dinner~?"

"...Is your mother mad at me?" Sam looked worried, "Did I forget to water the geraniums again? I was so sure I did when I woke up this morning. Though I don't think that calls for a romantic dinner, usually she's good with me rubbing her feet and making her brownies."

Pidge was still a moment as she blinks slowly, "...Dad what's today?"

"Friday, which means your mother and I get the weekend off," Sam hummed as he stood and stretched, his back cracking, "And that means a first class ticket to Back Rubville for your mom since she tends to stand for long periods of time in her botanist labs."

Matt and Pidge slowly share a look.

"...Dad what's today's date?"

Sam hummed and he brings up the screen, "Let me see then, it's friday and it's—EEP!"

His eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets from shock and his jaw was hanging open with his mouth opening and closing from shock. The date had been marked with a red heart and a few kiss marks around it, with a gold circle going around it. He feels mortification creep up and grip his chest.

Pidge leaned over to look at his screen with a raised brow, "...Huh. How strange. Isn't today the day you and Mom participated in sacred matrimony?"

It seemed her words had gotten through to him because one moment he was next to her, and then the next he speeds right past them.

"I'll see you two later, I have a dinner to cook, I love you byyyyeee!" He disappears around a corner, lab coat flying back as he runs.

The Holt Siblings stare after him then look at each other.

"...Well I think our work here is done," Pidge fixed her glasses, "Want to go grab some junk food and binge watch Phantasm?"

"...Yeah sure, why not?"

...

Colleen sighed softly as she scans the different alien plants to check and make sure they were adjusting well to the different fertilizers she had collected from her time travelling through space. So many different specimens, so many experimental ways to grow them to see how well they would survive on earth...!

A smile forms on her face when she gets her readings.

"Well looks like its a yes for the Kaltenecker manure," she chuckled before her phone buzzes with her husband's text tone. She picks up her phone, smiling at his name appearing on her lock screen with little rose flower emojis next to it before swiping her thumb to see what her intelligent, sweet husband sent—

_Happy Anniversary Honey! I have a surprise for you tonight~ see you around 4 at home! XOXO_

For a moment, Colleen felt like her ethereal form has ejected from her body when she sees the text and all color drained from her face. She manages to turn off her phone and somehow not fall face into the nearest patch of soil.

"...Um...Mrs. Holt? Are you all right?"

She slowly turns her head to look at who spoke, eyes landing on Romelle holding a watering can.

"...I forgot my anniversary."

Romelle sweats when Colleen bows her head, planting her hands on the table as a strangled sound escapes her. She has seen Pidge's mom get flustered, she's seen her at her scariest but this was new. She sounded like she just got hit with the worst news in all history...

"...Well, what exactly do you need? Perhaps I can help! Do you need us to go out and grab something from the mall?"

Colleen slowly stood to her full height, "...No, No there's no time. I have two hours to put something together...let me see hmm..." she starts murmuring to herself as she pulls up her data pad and skims over files.

Surely she could find something here in her lab she could give him. Something sturdy and hardy and fascinating for her husband...and that could be moved of course.

"..I'll just continue watering the planets I think..." Romelle steps carefully over Bae-Bae and hums as she goes to continue her work.

...

"Hmmm, let's see, I have chicken stock, some rice...Hmm what else, oh shrimp! Colleen loves shrmp...hmm a shrimp risotto is fancy!" He nods as he puts it all on the counter, "All right then let's see if I remember how to cook all this..." he turns on the stove, wearing an apron with a big yellow star on it and lab coat hanging on the oven handle.

He hums as he puts the cold shrimp on freezing water and pours the stock into the pan before looking at the serving size...and thrn just pours the whole box into the saucepan. He nods softly before he picks up salt and pepper.

"There, that should be enough for leftovers! And maybe the kids might want some for lunch!" he nods before he puts a lid over the risotto to let it go to a boil faster.

Yes if all went well he would have a nice, romantic dinner with his wife and make up for forgetting their anniversary...Oh! He still needs to water the geraniums!

He pulled off his apron and puts it over the lab coat...with the top end a bit under the saucepan with the flames on high.

...

Colleen huffed softly as she carefully used her hands to dig out a specimen of plany that was from Daibazaal. It was called the Red Moon Lily, said to bloom only when there's moonlight and it was a dark blood red color with lovely, smooth pettles and a strong black stem.

Her jacket hangs off a chair a little ways from the enclosure as she was careful not to tear the roots or stress the plant out. She had just the perfect spot to put it in their room and she knows Sam would find it fascinating since it tended to survive in a dry, dark climate. She hums and slowlt pulls the large flower pot to put it in.

It had only taken her an hour to find the planet and 30 minutes to carefully remove it.

She took a moment though to bask in the familiar feeling of tending to a garden again. Oh she remembered Sam coming up to her at a garden party with her friends when she had tried to explain how crocuses worked and he has been paying close attention to her words. He had looked so cute in his uniform when they hadn't been arguing about double modulating.

A nostalgic sigh escapes her as she carefully pats down the plant in it's pot.

"Don't worry you, you'll like your new home with me and my husband."

Without thinking she wipes her dirt covered hands on her pants, some of it on her t-shirt with a kitten on it and on her face as she wipes over her cheek.

"Romelle? You can go when you're done watering. I'm headed back to my place. Have a good rest of your night!"

"Thank you!" Romelle waves after her with a smile before the door slides closed.

Colleen hummed as she made her way down the corridors with a content hum. She wonders what Sam had planned for tonight for just the two of them. Maybe he had gotten their favorite take out, a new pair of gardening sheers or maybe a movie night together like they would do before they had Matt

Well whatever it could be, she would just be happy to see Sam happy...

...Was that smoke?

She paused as she sniffed the air before she starts rushing to follow the scent and make sure no one's home was on fire!

...

"Dagnabbit!"

He stomps down on the burning apron and lab coat and waves his burnt hand from the risotto boiling over and making a mess on the floor. The shrimp was now on the floor, where dog hair, dust and dirt resided, ruining them thoroughly for his planned dish.

It didn't help that the living room and kitchen were full of smoke and he basically just ruined the nice dinner he was planning.

He looked at the time and then slowly dragged his hands down his face. How was he going to make something in thirty minutes?!

"Ok...Ok Sam just breathe. You've gotten through far worse, surely you can find something else to make for your amazing, beautiful, strong wife..."

"Sam!?"

He jumps...and ends up slipping on the water from the shrimp, "...Uuuuugh...oooow..."

Sam looked up and saw his wife, standing with dirt on her and holding a really pretty alien plant in her arms.

"...Hello Colleen. Hehe...Happy anniversary," he smiles sheepishly and motions weakly at his failed attempt at making his wife a nice dinner.

"Oh honey...are you ok?" she puts the plant on the counter, away from the mess and walks over to kneels beside him.

Carefully she helps him sit up, and gently touches his head to make sure nothing was damaged as Sam sighed and fixes his glasses.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Though I think that risotto is unsalvageable," As if to confirm, the pot bubbles in response.

Relief filled her when she didn't find a bump forming before she sighed and looks at her husband with a small half smile. She moved a bit closer before sighed, "I have to agree on that one. Wait, risotto?" she blinks before she sees the ruined shrimp on the floor and then a full smile forms, "Were...were you making me shrimp risotto?"

He smiles sheepishly, "Well...I tried to."

Her small smile becomes bigger before she leans in and kisses him softly, "Well..It's the thought that counts."

"Well I'm glad you appreciate it. I was hoping I would be able to make up for the fact I forgot out anniversary..."

"You too?"

Sam blinked and stared at his wife a moment...then laughed, "Oh my stars we both forgot? But then how did you get me such an interesting plant?"

Colleen snorts and then held up her dirty hands and motions to the dirt on her shirt, "Well I just dug it up.”

He snorts before he leans forwards and presses his forehead to hers as the vents slowly suck in the smoke from the kitchen. Her eyes soften as she nuzzles him softly. 

”Well....How about you and I clean this up, order some take out and then have a movie night?” 

She gives him a kiss before answering, ”Hmm...I think that’s a perfect idea.”


	4. Serenade (Blaytz/Lumin, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaytz decides to Serenade his love for all to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something with a song, so here we are! 
> 
> The song used is “I Love You Too Much” from the Book of Life.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read

Gyrgan was a patient man.

Though he isn't quite as laid back as his fellow Blue Paladin, he did know how to keep his cool when pressure increases. After all the team needed his support and he had a natural way of bringing people together even in dire circumstances. While other may crack under the pressures of beinf a support, Gyrgan seemed to be a master of it,

But even he had a breaking point.

"—he's just sooo cuuuute, and I want to quiznaking pepper that face of his in as many kisses as he'll let me. Oh and those gorgeous eyes. Gyr! Gyr have you even looked in them? They're like two eed glow fish from the depths of the trenches. And ooooh my gosh those adorable little head ridges I just wanna trace over them—"

He just never expected to get irritated over something so simple.

Quietly, the rygnirathian sips his tea and takes in a slow breath, "Blaytz..."

"—and he's so good with kids! The other day he was reading to some noble's kids and they just loved him! imagine what a good parent he would make—"

"Blaytz."

"—and when he blushes I almost melt and I wanna give him head nuzzles—"

"Blaytz...!"

"—plus he has a cute a—"

"BLAYTZ!"

The nalquodian jumps and crouches so only his eyes were peaking over the table. In all his time knowing Gyrgan, he forgot how scary his voice could get when it was loud even when only trying to get attention.

The yellow paladin sips his tea before sighing softly, "You know...you could just go and tell him these things yourself. I mean you've both been secretly seeing each other for a while now."

He groaned before he thunks his head down, "I know but he's working. He is always working when I wanna be affectionate and smooch him and snuggle him and f—"

"Well, maybe you should stop sneaking around and announce your courtship," Gyrgan deadpanned, "I mean Zarkon seems to have mellowed out since courting Honerva."

"Ha! You made a joke, Gyr!" Blaytz huffs softly and mumbles. But even if he was worried about the Wrath of Zarkon it was getting a little tiring trying to sneak around behind his back, "...Besides how the heck do you suggest I announce it?"

"Well...you could publically give him a courtship gift like sweets or his favorite flowers. Maybe recite a poem that describes how much he means to you or even serenade him," Gyrgan hummed as he uses his fingers to count off the suggestions.

A small bubble of concern forms in his head when Blaytz's fins perk and his eyes widen with a glimmer.

"Serenade you say?"

Gyrgan sunk down slightly, "Now now it is just a suggestion—"

"Hmmm...yeah that might work...let's see I think Alfor has a guitar I can use...and Trigel can adjust the lighting at that party coming up...yeah yeah!" He hugs Gyrgan with a big grin and gives him a big kiss on the cheek, "You are a beautiful, strong genius and i will be forever in your debt!"

The Yellow Paladin squawks and falls out of his chair. Before he can process what happened, his friend was already running out of the room.

"...Oh gods what have I done."

...

Lumin sighed softly as he held the tray of drinks out to the guests, keeping a smile on his face as he makes sure the glasses don't spill. As the Nobility and Royals chat amongst themselves and enjoyed the quiet music and company, Lumin's eyes scan the room for one person in particular,

A soft, sad sigh escapes him when he can't see his lover anywhere.

Perhaps Blaytz was just running a little later, flying Blue around a little bit to blow off steam or maybe...maybe he's avoiding him. Maybe he was trying not to be seen too close or they'd be discovefed. Then again he had seemed busy the past couple of days witn whatever.

He feels himself deflate a little bit. What if Blaytz was losing interest...?

"Lumin?"

He jumps a bit when he hears his name and looks up to see his Emperor looking concerned.

"Ah, forgive me my Lord, what can I do for you?"

Zarkon frowned, "Well nothing at the moment...You just seem troubled over something. Is anything wrong?"

"Oh..Oh! Oh no my lord, it's just been a very long and tiring week tending to all these guests," He sighs softly, "I am hoping that things won't be as hectic when winter arrives."

The Emperor nods though he still looks concerned. He opens his mouth as if to ask him another question—

The lights suddenly dim, eliciting gasps and yelps of surprise. Lumin blinked and tensed in case there was a battle or assasination attempt on the Emperor.

A spotlight suddenly glides over the room and it lands at the door nearest to Lumin just a couple feet away.

He can almost hear Zarkon's eye twitching from the strangled grunt he gives.

Standing in the spotlight, dressed in his favorite dark blue vest and a pair of matching pants, holding an altean made guitar. He smiles almost sultry like and scans the room of startled guests before his eyes land on Lumin.

The servant blushes when the sultry look morphs into such a loving one as Zarkon looked at Lumin from the corner of his eyes. But before the emperor can say anything Honerva tugs him back with a small giggle. Oh she knew what was going on and she just gives Blaytz a thumbs up.

The Blue Paladin looks to where Alfor is clearing a small path with a big grin before giving a thumbs up as well. Lumin gapes at the King of Altea before he hears Blaytz begin to strum his guitar and walk right towards him. The galran is frozen by the look of utter love and adoration Blaytz was giving him.

Right then Blaytz opened his mouth:

_"I love you too much, to leave without you loving me back..."_

His entire face darkens in a blush at the sweet words that reach his ears.

_"I love you too much, Heaven's my witness and this is a fact._

_I know I belong, when I sing this song_

_There's love above love and it's ours, cause I love you too much."_

Zarkon pinches the bridge of his nose, "...Honerva did you know about this?" he hissed softly.

"Why no darling, why would I?" she bats her eye lashes innocently, "Besides...it's so sweet isn't it? He's professing how much he loves him~"

"...Couldn't he have done it in the gardens instead?" He grunts when his love smacks his arm playfully.

Lumin somehow had his tray removed from his hands as he covers his mouth in surprise.

Blaytz smiles as he continues, _"I live for hour touch, I whisper your name night after night_

_I love you too much, there's only one feeling that I know is right._

_I know I belong, when i sing this song._

_There's love above love and it's outs because i love you too much..."_

Gyrgan sighed as he stands with Trigel, the two lightly clinking their glasses together as they listen to the sweet serenade. He is a little impressed at how fast Blaytz was able to learn the lyrics to that sond. Also at how he was able to perform with all these people here and in such a darkened room.

"Hmm...You know I'm surprised Zarkon isn't tackling him down yet," Trigel sips her drink.

"Why do people not believe me when I say he's mellowed out?" Gyrgan huffed, as Blaytz belts out the next verse with his antennae glowing a soft pink as they form a heart.

_"I love you too much...!"_

Lumin hiccuped softly a bit as tears form in his eyes. Immediately Blaytz stops in a mild panic and concern, putting the guitar down and slowly walking to him with wide eyes.

A sniff escapes Lumin as he wipes at his eyes when he feels hands on his shoulders.

"Hey..." Blaytz gently moved his hands up to hold his face, "Hey...are you ok?"

"You..." Lumin hiccuped again before he gives a small laugh and smiles through his tears, "You big sappy fish..."

The King of Nalquod snorts and then he smiles, "Only for you..."

Slowly, the servant slips his arms around the othere and presses his forehead to his as the happy, relieved tears drip down his face. He swallowed thickly as he gently kisses the other's nose before resting his head on his with a smile.

"...I love you too much too..."

Blaytz trills softly before giving Lumin a light forehead nuzzle before lifting him up for a kiss on the lips.

They could barely hear the loud applause around them.


	5. Beach Day (Coran/Dayak, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran runs into someone from the past while at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Coran some love and I do enjoy Cayak very much. They’re just so so cute! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

The waves were rather nice today as the tide was going out. Altean blue gulls flutter above over the beachgoers, the sun nice and hot for those who loved to go in the water. Voices of children and adults alike could be heard in the background, laughter and happy yelling all varying in volume due to the ever shifting roar of the waves.

A sigh leaves the slim galra woman sitting under the umbrella while stretching her legs out to relax under the shade.

It was almost...strange being here again considering the thousands of years of star travelling. She sighs quietly before she picks up her book to read quietly. After all it was her vacation and she wanted to catch up pn her favorite book serie: _When Stars Cross._

Hours of instructing and training children of nobility could be quite time consuming after all.

She quiet turns the page of her book and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

...

"Damn...when you said Altea had gorgeous beaches you weren't kidding!"

The man with bright orange hair chortles as he twirls one end of his mustache in his finger, "Well thank you Lance. Thank you for joining me with your family today."

There's giggles as Sylvio and Nadia both run ahead, their mother Lisa following close behind with their sand toys, the beach bag of sunscreen and othere items for a safe beach day. Luis and Marco carried the beach chairs as Veronica and Rachel pull the coolers along. Rachel tries to keep her sun hat on her head as they move forwards though she basks in the sea breeze.

Lance smiles as he puts some sunscreen on his nose, "Well you are like the uncle I never had, Coran. Besides I think we all needed a vacation from work on Earth," He pats Coran's back, "Now let's see if Lisa found a nice spot for us and get some sunscreen on! I'm gonna show you the awesomeness that's boogy boarding~"

Coran raised a brow before a fond smile forms on his face. Ah it reminded him of happier times before the war when he and Alfor would take their families here and enjoy some fun in the water. It all still felt like before even if he knowa better.

Ah but now was not a time to dwell on sad thoughts. He was here to enjoy aome quality time with Lance and his family since they had been so gracious to invite him.

They find a nice spot where the waves were close enough to almost touch their feet but not be able to accidentally pull anyone in by accident.

"Moooom I wanna go iiiiiin!" Sylvio whined as he squirms a little bit in his mother's grasp.

Lisa huffed, "Not until I get this sunscreen on you and Nadia. Now hold still and close hour eyes..."

Coran stretched his arms over his head and cracks his back, "Best to listen to your mum, young ones. After all sunburns are no laughing manner! Besides, your Uncle Lance wears it!"

As if on cue, Lance out a generous amount on his nose that made a white stripe over it, "Oh yeah, dont want to damage this beautiful skin now."

"This coming from the kid who used to pull a fast one on Mom and end up coming out of the water looking like a lobster?" Veronica smirks softly at the glare her brother gives her.

Lance huffs and turns his face up a bit before Marco lightly ruffles his hair with a laugh.

Coran opened up a nice comfy beach chair before he looks around at the familiar scene and sighs. So many different aliens live here now amongst Alteans who are now just experiencing Altea in all it's glory. He leans back and closes his eyes a moment to just savor the nostalgia that comes wirh being here.

When he opens his eyes, they land on a familiar figure sitting under the shade of her umbrella with her legs peeking out into the sun, smooth and a lovely violet.

He blinks a moment to make sure he's looking right before he pulls pair of sunglasses on...

There she was, clearer now without the sun making him squint, lying in a tasteful black one piece with a cute black skirt and her long hair over her shoulder now that she wasnt wearing the uniform. But even without her governess wear, Coran knew it was her, the woman who haunted his dreams ever since he first laid eyes on her back on the Main Fleet.

Dayak turned the page in her book and then gasps in soft surprise, touching her mouth as she was enraptured in her story.

"Sooo, see anyone cute, Marco?" Luis smiled at his middle brother, as Lance sits down and waits for Lisa to finish putting sunscreen on Nadia.

Marco snorts, "Eh. Not yet, though I see some cuties eyeing up Lover boy here."

"Ha," Lance smirks playfully, "I mean I am pretty awesome—Coran?"

The Altean picks up some sunscreen from the chair, "Excuse me gentlemen. I have a lady of sophistication and integrity with gorgeous violet skin to woo."

"...Wait you wha—"

Theres a rip as in one sweeping motion Coran removed his pants and shirt before depositing them on to his chair. He stands now in a dark blue speedo and poses right there. The years have been kind to him, keeping his body in tip top shape though there was some adorable softness to his sides a bit. They only added to the appeal as he stretches his arms.

Lance was _mortified._

"Coran...Coran were the QUIZNAK did you get a speedo!?"

"Your brother Marco was kind enough to help me find a swim suit," Coran hummed as he now cracks his neck.

Marco smiled sheepishly under the glare his younger brother gives him, while Veronica slides down in her chai and tries to contain her laughter. Rachel was giggling behind her hand while Luis pinches the bridge of his nose.

At the commotion Dayak looks up...and then she slowly picks up her spectacles to get a clearer sight of a most beautiful sight. Well this was certainly unexpected~.

A small blush touches her face when Coran turns his eyes in her direction before he straightens up and puts a towel over his shoulder. As Lance was giving Marco an earful whil the kids were giggling, Coran made his way over to the lovely and elegant woman under her umbrella.

Dayak blushed a little before she smooths out the wrinkles in her suit and crosses her legs while straightening her posture. She looks up and gives a small smile when he stops before her.

"Well hello, madame," Coran gives a sultry wiggle of his eyebrows.

She chuckled quietly, "Good afternoon, Coran. It has been a while since I last saw you."

"Indeed. You look as lovely as ever," He bowed politely, tilting his sunglasses up, "I must say I almost didn't recognize you."

"Oh really?" She tilts her head curiously, "What gave me away?"

"Hmmm, that lovely face of yours. You give off an aura of elegant intelligence and you have the most lovely face," Coran swooned softly.

Dayak chuckled softly, "Goodness you know how to flatter someone, don't you?"

"I only speak the truth, Madame," Coran gives her a polite bow, "Now what is a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone?"

She hummed softly before she clasps her hands together, "Well..If you must know, I am here on vacation. All alone I'm afraid."

A surprised gasp escapes Coran as he puts a hand on his heart, "Alone you say? Oh Madame...have you no one here you might know?"

She sighs almost woefully, "Unfortunately no. It's my first time being here in a long long time. It’s as beautiful as I remember though...”

He looked at her for a moment before he quietly kneels down before her and bows his head like a knight would a Queen and offers her his hand.

“If you would allow it, Elegant Miss Dayak, I would happily keep you company for however long you will be here.”

Dayak stares at him in surprise. It’s been so long since a handsome man had knelt before her and offered to keep her company in a strange place. She tilted her head a bit in thought before she smiles and gently places her hand into his.

”If you would be so kind, Dear Coran,” Her eyes are soft as she gives him a rare warm smile.

Coran feels his heart skip a beat before he smiles at her back.

Well this turned into a very good beach day for him and he hopes for her too.


	6. Proposal (Zethrid/Ezor, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zethrid comes back to Ezor with something special and a important question for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Ladies need love too. They deserve nothing but the utmost happiness!
> 
> This takes place I suppose between season 6 and 7!
> 
> Has not been beta read

It was unlike their captain to take so long to return from such a big raid.

Half the crew waits for her with their own treasure and resources they had stolen from the large supply ship. They were a bit on edge though. The look on their captain's face when she had entered the alien heiress' room was rather unsettling, especially when she ordered them all to go and look for whatever they could carry from the supply bay.

A few members shift around bit where they stood.

No one here wanted to admit they were worried about her. After all the cutthroat life of a pirate didnt leave much room to make attachments But..

But Zethrid was a strong captain. So was Ezor. The crew trusted them both to keep them safe, to keep them from falling apart.

The two of them together brought a stability to the ship they hadn't experienced before.

Fentress straightens up when she sees the familiar, hulking figure that was their Captain.

Zethrid stopped a moment and looked at what their crew had collected, her hand clutching something in her hand before she quietly walks forwards. She nods at each crew member in approval when she gets a good look at the items before continuing back towards their own ship.

"Captain," Fentress followed her, "Did you retrieve what you wanted?"

The larger woman paused when they were inside, before addressing her fellow crew mate, "Yes. All this supplies here will keep us going for a good deca-pheob and a half," She adjusts her cape.

"What about the Heiress?" Fentress looked up and didn't even flinch at the smirk that slips on to Zethrid's face.

"She's no longer a problem. Come on let's load her up and get moving," Zethrid pats the ship, "Make sure no one tries to stowaway and don't disturb me for the next few vargas. Is that understood?"

Fentress salutes her, "Yes Captain."

She watches Fentress turn to instruct the crew before she quietly disappears back towards hers and Ezor's quarters.

...

Ezor hummed quietly as she was sitting in front of the mirror and was happily admiring herself in the mirroe, wearing the pretty jewelry she had stolen on the last raid. She and Zethrid tended to take turns when it came go raids on ships and she was rather happy it wasn't hers today.

Her antennae glimmers with pretty silver rings and she giggles at how the bracelers glimmer in the dim lights of their room.

Oh she can't remember the last time she had tried one jewelry and had forgotten the appeal of it until now. It just looked so pretty and she felt like a noble hen she wore it. Though none of it had ever compared to the necklace her mothef woild wear and show off...she could still remember how it would sparkle in the light when she was a little girl.

And how her mother once ran hot water over her handa when she had tried to touch it.

A sigh escapes her as she picks up some clip on earrings and looks to see how they fit before the door opens behind her.

When she sees Zethrid's reflection in the mirror, she practically bursts away from the boudoir and rushed up to her lover with a genuine smile. A quiet chuckle escaoes the older woman as a smile forms on her face as she held her arms out to catch her.

"You're back~" Ezor pressed her forehead to hers, reaching up to gently stroke over those lovely, cute big ears and purrs.

A chuckle escapes Zethrid, "Did you miss me that much? I was only gone a few hours."

"Mhm," She nuzzles her, "It gets so lonely even when you're only gone a short time..."

She squeaks when her lover lifts her off the ground almost bridal style and walks her over to the couch. Those who knew Zethrid outside these chambers only knew her as a rough and loud person with a commanding presence. She intimidated those who question her and did not tolerate any descensions. Those who tried well they were not missed.

But here, holding her entire universe in her arms, she was soft. Ezor smiles as she lays her head on the other's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"...I found something interesting on the ship that belonged to a noblewoman."

Ezor blinks when Zethrid slowly slips from her hold and kneels before her on one knee with a fond smile. Her slim lover blinks a bit before her eyes wide in realization.

"Zethy..."

Zethrid held up her closed fist and then slowly opened it.

In her hand was an elegant necklace with a pink gem on the pendant. The chain was made from a strong, smooth fiber and it was big enough to slip over Ezor's head. She gasps and covers her mouth with her eyes widening.

"That's...!"

"Yes," Zethrid gently takes her hand, "She was on the ship...So I took what should be yours and left her with her life clinging by a thread. And now...now I present it to you to ask that you be mine and mine alone until the universe fails to exist anymore."

Her oretty blue eyes brim with tears as she hiccups softly, "Oh...Zethy..." She uncovers her mouth that's in a big smile, "You...you really mean it?"

Gently, Zethrid cupped her cheek before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Gently she slips the necklace around her neck and clicks it into place.

"I have never been more serious, Ezor...my Ezor.." Zethrid holds her hand, "If you want to be..."

Ezor hiccuos and smiles as she held the other's face, "Yes..Yes a million light years times yes..." she sniffs and kisses her again before gently holding the pendant in her hand.

She never thought in her wildest dreams she would ever get to wear her wretched mother's necklace. The one that had been passed down from mother to heir for millenia but her Mother never gave it to her. But now here it was, presented to her by the love of her life.

Things were falling into place perfectly at last.


	7. Flowers (Ranveig/The Archivist, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archivist doesn’t usually get visitors, so he gets a nice little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo lovely people! I wanted to write about a little rarepair I have that I adore to pieces. 
> 
> Also in this fic, since no name was released, my friend and I named the Archivist Vector, so that will be the name used for him in future fics he’s involved in.
> 
> Enjoy and has not been beta read

The Archivist rarely recieved the pleasure of visitors where he resides. After all where he lived, the climate was especially harsh and no one wanted to be where it was cold three fourths of the year unless they were desperate for informatiom or there was a Kral Zera taking place.

He sat back slowly, his room warm from the tea kettle whistling steam and the old stove working tirelessly. The sound of sentries scouting out the halls passed his door before he steeps his tea quietly.

Though Vector wouldn't admit it he was rather lonely here despite the sentries and occassional transmission. Hence he tends to spend most of his days reading, rearranging the archives, recording new information or making his meals. Sure he knew he was agreeing to a life where he wouldn't have much contact with those outside, but that did not stop him from missing a life long past.

Quietly he poured himself a cup of tea and tugs his mask down to sip from it.

It was lonely here. He missed the days when he could feel the sunlight on his face and lie on the warm grass in the open fields of Daibazaal with his sister and how the sweet scent of flowers would fill the air qround them. How the petals from blossom trees would land on them as they laughed the day away.

He puts his hand over his weak heart and sighed shakily.

How he would love to at least see flowers again instead of a frozen wasteland that would kill him if he stayed out in it too long.

There's a quiet knock that draws him from his thoughts.

"Enter." He slips his mask back on when the sentry enters.

The robot salutes him, "Archivist, your husband has come to see you."

His old heart skips a beat at those words and he had to take in slow breaths so his heart wouldn't speed up. Carefully he pushes himself up from the table and clasps his fingers behind his back.

"Thank you. Where is he?"

"Waiting for you," The sentry salutes again and steps aside, "Where the old texts are."

Vector nodded in thanks before he makes his way through the hallways. He knew them so well by now he could find his way in the pitch darkness of night. He quietly ran his hands along the walls as he passes the other sentries, humming a quiet little tune to himself.

His husband..stars it's felt like forever since they had last seen each other. He had missed him dearly and was looking forwards to his company for however long he could spare. He's hoping maybe with the new Emperor in place and with the war ending he could be here much more often.

Yes...yes that would be wonderful.

...

Ranveig stood quietly in the room, looking around at all the familiar old books and scrolls under glass cases to preserve them. The room smelled of old parchment and smoke from candles that are lit in the room. A small smile forms on his face as he feels a familiarity of his time living here before being called to battle.

Watching his husband, his poor frail husband working with the same fire and passion he would find on the battlefield. The way he became so engrossed in his work of restoring ancient pages like a weapons smith would their schematics.

It was so endearing to watch.

He carefully checks over the small gift he had personally grown himself in his spare time and with help from botanist experts. He had wanted to make sure it would survive here where it could be cold.

When he hears the familia, quiet footsteps and looks up before hiding his gift behind his back.

Vector stepped on quietly and slowly he slips off his mask and smiles at the man before him. He walks up to him and gently reaches up to hold Ranveig's face. He hasn't seen him in so long...

"...Hello stranger," He whispered softly, closing his eyes when he feels Ranveig's large hand gently hold his cheek.

"Hello yourself," Ranveig leaned down and pressed his forehead to hid gently.

The Archivist purred quietly before he feels a kiss to his forehead. He opens his mouth, but pauses whena sweet scent reaches him.

"What...is that smell?" Vector raised a brow before he sniffs his mate a bit, "Is...Is that you? Did you just take a bath?"

A laugh leaves the warlord, "Well yes but the scent if not from me, my dearest."

"Hmmm, still it's a nice scent and I wouldn't mind it," He snorted softly as he strokes the side of his face.

"Are you saying I smell bad?"

"Well...I wouldn't say smelling of blood, dirt and laser fire was exactly good," He teased him softly before taking a step back.

Ranveig chuckled quietly before he slowly pulled out the source of the sweet scent. Immediately Vector gasps sharply, putring a hand over his heart as he looks at a flower he thought had been extinct for millenia.

It had soft, large ovel petals colored gre with pink at the tips and the center where pollen was glows a soft red. The stem was a dark blue color.

"Is...is that...?" his voice wavers a he slowly holds his hands out for the flower.

His husband nods as he carefully places it in his hands, "Yes. A grey sun blossom."

Vector's eyes slowly brim with little tears as he slowly hugs the potted plant to his chest with a sniffle. It had just been so long since he had seen these flowers and it fills him with such a feeling of nostalgia. Like he was holding a small piece of home.

"..How did you...?"

"I hired botanists to help me find the plant elsewhere and modify it so it would survive the harsh climate," Ranveig gently rook his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "...I wanted to give you something from home."

A quiet hiccup escapes the Archivist and he gives Ranveig's hand a small squeeze back, "...Thank you...stars thank you so much..."

He sniffs and smiles weakly he is pulled into a warm embrace, resting his head gently against Ranveig'a shoulder. He had missed this so much, missed seeing his mate, missed seeinf the softer side of him and how thoughtful he was about things that made him happy.

He was the luckiest galra in the cosmos.


	8. Candy (Sendak/Haxus/Hepta, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak tries to make a treat for his two lovers, but ends up making a mess. Though it seems luck smiles on him this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this little trio, I blame my friend Ruby for getting me into them.
> 
> Enjoy and has not been beta read

Sendak had always been a private man. Anything he considered personl he kept quiet about from the others under his command or of equal rank who he didn't trust. He preferred to run errands and doing things he liked when he was sure he wouldn't get caught, or well when he was sure he wouldn't get caught.

Today though...today he was just in a rush.

He held grocery bags in his hand and was rushing to the door, avoiding soldiers as he manages to keep from beind caught. He had just returned from a quick run from the Main Fleet to a trader planet and now here he is trying to be sneaky.

Was if ridiculous to sneak around even if he knew other people ran errands as well? Yes. Did he want people to kmow why he was running errands though? Absolutely not.

He releases a sigh of relief as he sees the door to his quarters. Finally he could set to work...!

"...Sendak what are you doing?"

The commander's fur fluffs up making him like one of those stange fluffy creaturss found in junk areas. He looks back slowly with large eyes at the one who questioned him...

_Oh no._

Throk had his arms crossed and was leaning back against the wall, brow raised and a small grin forming on his face.

Sendak tried to hide his grocery bags, "Ahhh...Nothing, nothing at all..."

Suddenly the slim commander leaned to the side and tried to look past him, raising a brow, "Nothing huh? Is that what's in the bags?"

He turned hus body so Throk wouldn't look, eyes wide, "I said it is _nothing_ Throk."

"It must be something if you're trying to hide it."

"Stop it, it's really nothing!"

Barely, he misses Throk's hand trying to grab at the bag and holds it up out of reach. Oh like the six circles of hell he was letting Throk get his greedy little gremlin hands on this!

Throk jumps up, "Commander, you know if you have brought contraband on to the Main Fleet I must check to make sure it isn't fatal! Unless you want me to report your bringing in unknown items aboard? Zarkon won't like that~."

The glare Throk recieved would have exploded his head in minutes if it was possible. His response to it was a smug smirk as he holds his hand out. After all Sendak knows he's right and that the last thing any of the commanders want is for their Emperor to to believe they were keeping secrets.

He gives a small grumble as he slowly lowers the bag and holds it open for Throk to look.

"...Is that mauruli chocolate? And puigian caramel?!"

Immediately, Sendak pulls the bags away before his fellow commander could make a grab for them, "These are not for you!"

"Oh then who are they for then hmmm? I didnt know you had a sweet tooth commander," Throk snorts, "What, you're sneaking in sweets to keep your lieutenants from nagging you about your health?"

"They are not for me either," Sendak huffed, grumbling softly, "...I...am making something for my lo—my lieutenants. To show how much I...appreciate them."

He chose his words carefully as he tightens his grip on the bags. He did not need Throk to kńow how close he was to Haxus ans Hepta and he only had a few hours to finish these sweets before they return.

"...Stars you're bad a lying," Throk snorts, "What exactly do plan to make for you 'lieutenants' hmmm?"

"Red caramel truffles with a hint of olkari tree salt. They love those since they're not too sweet but not too salty," Sendak mumbles as he types in the codes quietly.

Now Throk suddenly looked concerned, "...Are you sure you know how to make those Sendak? truffles can...well they can be very tricky. Do you have a recipe for them?"

Sendak glares, "Your concern is unnecessary. Now please leave me be."

Throk squints as Sendak finally slides open his door and steps inside his quarters, leaving his fellow alone in the hallway. He raised his hand's at the door, curling them into claws with a growl before he turns and stalks off to go find some food to stress eat. It was thing when Throk walked in on unexpected situations but when it came to food it was an entirely different story.

"...Stupid fluffy buffoon," He picks up a chocolate bar frim his hips compartment and chomps down on it

...

_...Ok maybe I should have looked at a recipe._

Sendak groans softly as he plants his face down on to the counter. The scent of burnt chocolate and ruined caramel fills the room as his truffle mold tray was broken from melting on to his hot prosthetic and he had to pull it off bit by bit. Hence why the chocolate had burnt since it took a long time to pull the melted silicone from metal.

The commander slowly puts his flesh arm on his head and groaned at his failure to make his lovers their favorite sweet.

How was making truffles so hard? It shouldn't be this hard!

He just wanted them to have something sweet to come back to from their shift and instead they would come back to a mess. After having to argue and barter with an unilu for a good hour and having to dodge swindlers and pick pockets, all that hard work...just gone to waste.

Sendak sniffed and then stood up with a bit of defeat weighing on him as he goes to wash himself off and then he would go and clean up as best he could...

...

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because we owe Sendak."

"Owe him what exactly? Last I checked, we didn't owe Sendak squat!"

"Just work with me and start cleaning up the kitchen."

"Yes sir, Commander slave driver."

"I will whip you with this towel if you don't MOVE IT! I'll throw out the ruined ones, and put out the ones from the store on a plate."

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Hmmm..oh! I know how to make them think they're home made!"

...

Haxus grumbled quietly as he slowly stretches his arms over his head and sighs softly before he's joined by Hepta, who slips his arm over his shoulders. The first lieutenant's lips twitch a bit before he slips his own arm around the other's waist.

"Hmm...You look like you haven't slept for 24 hours," Haxus murmured, as he walks forwards.

Hepta snorts, rolling his bloodshot eyes, "Ha. Staring at a screen for hours can do that, Haxus. You would know."

He gives the others side a playful pinch, smirking at how Hepta jumps and gives him a glare with no real conviction to it. Hepta decides retaliating isn't worth it and just leans on Haxus. He can't wait to just get back to their quarters and bury his face in Sendak's comfy, fluffy fur.

Both froze when the faint smell of chocolate reaches them when the door slides open.

"...What...the..." Haxus frowned and he walked in, narrowing his eyes.

Hepta followed a little more cautiously and looked towards their kitchen where the scent was coming from. In the background, they could hear the shower going, causing them both to wince a little. Oh stars did Sendak try to cook again?

He and Haxus both silently pray for patience for whatever mess their lover has left them in an attempt to cook and prepare to comfort him...

...Only to find a very clean kitchen and a plate of truffles on the table.

"...Are those...!?"

Haxus walked forwards first and slowlt picked them up and gives them a small whiff. His eyes widen and a loud, rumbling purr escapes him. Oh...Oh stars these smelled so good!

The truffles had little red sigils on them, made with a dyed white chocolate drizzle.

Hepta walked a bit more warily up beside the other and he slowly picked up one as well. He copied him and pins his ears back a bit in suspicioins, "...I swear to the stars they better taste as good as they smell."

He really didn't want to get food poisoning again.

"Hmmm..." Haxus slowly takes a bite...and a genuine smile forms on his lips, "They're safe Hepta. Mmmm~"

The second lieutenant stares at him before he slowly takes a bite and braces himself for the worse. Instead his eyes widen and he gives a small hum as his smile matches Haxus'. He pops the rest into his mouth and purrs deeply.

When they were busy trying the truffles they didn't hear the shower turn off and turned to look when they heard footsteps. Sendak sighs as he walks in, looking exhausted as he has his bathrobe on.

_Dammit, how am I going to clean up the mess—_

He shouts when he's suddenly hugged and given a deep kiss by a purring Haxus and then having his cheek and head by an equally happt Hepta. His cheeks darken a bit before he's nuzzled softly after the kisses end.

"Ahh..ah...wh-wh-what was that for?"

"The truffles," Hepta lightly nudges his head under Sendak's, "They were soooo good, holy quiznak Senda!"

Haxus chuckled and gives him another kiss on the nose, "It was so thoughtful Sen...thank you. We really needed that pick me up after nothing but reports all day," he joins Hepta in the nuzzling.

Sendak goes quiet and then looked up to see a very clean kitchen and perfectly made truffles. His eyes almost bug out, but before he could ask about it he is distracted by nuzzles and two happy lovers. His ears flop a bit before he gently holds them both and nuzzles them each on the head.

"...You're welcome."

...

"...Throk. When we get out of their cabinets, I am going to empty your sugar stash."

Throk glares at C.G. and hisses, "Oh shush up, I did my good deed for the week."

"Remind me again why you dragged me here to help Sendak?" C.G. hissed and crossed his prosthetic arms,

"...Because I admire his determination to try and make truffles from scratch and his efforts deserved to be rewarded. Now shush and wait until they go into the bedroom. Then we’ll make our escape.” 

Unfortunately for these two, the trio do not go to the bedroom, but instrsd stay in the kitchen for the next three hours. 


	9. Making Up (Lance/Lotor, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Lotor are talking after a month of being apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so this is set in a domestic au where aliens already lived on Earth and in this Lance and Lotor we’re dating but broke up after a fight. This is them trying to talk it out after a month apart.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read.

Lance quietly sits in the car, leaning back against the driver's seat as he tries to steady his breathing. He was waiting quietly and looked around anxiously with his leg motoring. He was resisting the urge to just floor it and get out of there even if this was a good parking spot.

It had started as a really crappy morning and then he had recieved a text from his now ex. In all honesty he had wanted to just delete the text and block the number, especially with his breakfast burning with the sound of his the neighbors screaming and shouting from the apartment above his.

He didn't though. A sigh leaves him as he slumps down in his seat, feeling the belt dig into him a bit. He just has not been feeling his best ever since the big break up. It had started at a really nice party with Lance's friends and family to celebrate his brother's wedding. Everything was going well until they started some stupid banter about tequila. Then it had just transformed into a big explosive fight about where they were going with their relationship and other problems they had not yet addressed until the heat of the moment.

The last thing he remembered Lotor throwing his wine in his face, with hurt and rage in his eyes before he had turned and rushed out while screaming he was done with him.

He could barely remember what they fought about until Hunk showed him...

"Whyyyy did I say that?" he whispered, quietly rubbing his eyes...and freezing when he spots the familiar flash of white hair passing the car.

Even with his eyes having dark shadows under them and his hair in a messy bun with just the loose strands hanging around his perfectly sharp face, Lotor was still so lovely. He wore a simple black sweater and dark grey slacks that ended woth simple, dark grey shoes...

He was headed right for the car, recognizing the blue convertible with a silver lion sigil on the trunk. Lance, in a small state of panic, immediately makes sure his hair wasn't a complete disaster and fixes his blue jacket before he hears the knock on the window.

With a slow breath, Lance unlocked the door and hears him slowly slip in.

"Hey."

"Hello," Lotor said softly, seeming to fall into a sense of ease at the familiar car.

They both sat there a moment with the tension still hanging between them after so long apart.

Lance tries to think of what to say to him, though what could he say? Would Lotor even accept his apology after a month of silence between them? Does he even want one?

His mouth opens then closes before he releases a breath.

_Come on Lance, say something..._ he mentally starts kicking himself. All he needs to do is open his mouth and just talk! Why won't his mouth or voice work with him!?

"...I'm sorry about...before."

Lance froze and then he turned to look at Lotor who was looking down at his hands, fiddling eith his fingers. The galtean kept his ears lowered and eyes averted.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you in front if your friends and family..." He leans back in his seat, "...I'm sorry I threw wine on you. For the things I said to you, I...I did not mean them."

"...So I'm not a round eared, lazy, freeloader who just wants you around to pay my rent?" Lance tried to play it off as small joke but he couldn't hide the bit of hurt he had felt in that moment.

Lotor winced, "...No. No no you're not...stars I shouldn't have said that...it's just when I watch your brother and sister in law marry I just...I started wondering if we would get there...I wondered...if that was what you wanted too...stars I sound like those romantic dramas..."

He slowly looked at him, "...I'm sorry too, ok? I guess I just...I didn't think we would reach that point," he admitted leaning back, "I thought maybe you'd realize you deserve someone better than me and just...well...when you started getting on me I guess I snapped."

Lotor sighed and finally turns to face him, "I can't say I didn't deserve it."

"You didn't deserve that," bites his lip, "..I never should have compared you to your Mom. I know you and her have a strained relationship and I never...I just..."

"Lance."

He winces and looks up at him...only to be met with sad eyes, but not a trace of any anger.

"...I never meant to hurt you, Lotor...and if it's any consolation, my life just..it's lonely and sad..." Lance rubbed his eyes, "...I miss waking up to you dead to the world and drooling on my pillow...I miss...I miss seeing the half finished cup of coffee you forgot about in your purple lion mug with a love note next to it...I miss the way you cry over disney movies even the happy ones when your over, I..." He looked at Lotor, "I really miss you being around."

The galtean stares at him in stunned silence. Lance gave a shaky sigh before he pinches the bridge of his nose and mentally berates himself. Dammit Lotor probably thinks he's a freak...!

He froze when he feels the familiar warm hand gently rest over his. Lotor gently rubs over Lance's knuckles with his forefinger a moment.

"...I miss you too, Lance," He whispered softly.

Lance was completely silent a moment...then he turns his hand over slowly and intertwines their fingers. The tensions slowly ebbs away as Lotor leans over and rests his head on Lance's shoulder. They both begin to slow relax as some sunlight begins to peak out at them.

"Can we," Lance turns his head and nuzzles Lotor gently, "Can we try this again?"

Lotor opened his mouth to answer when his stomach growls, "...We can if you get me food..."

A snort escapes Lance as a genuine smile forms on his face for the first time in weeks. He gives his hand a squeeze before turning on the ignition.

"Deal."

He didn't see the smile that forms on Lotor's face, but he didn't need to with how the other kept holding his hand.


	10. Dressing Up (Keith/Regris, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Regris are going to a gala together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some canon divergent fluff where Regris live and he and Keith end up dating because they are so cute and sweet together.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy has not been beta read.

"Weeeell? What do you think hmmm?"

"These clothes quiznaking itch."

Regris deadpans, his tail swishing back and forth as he looks over Keith's shoulder into the mirror, quirking a scaled brow with an amused trill. He gently stroked over the long hair with quiet chuckle before he combs his sharp fingers through it.

Keith grumbled as he tugs at the outfit that he was put into, "Mmm...why can't I just wear my Marmora armor?"

"Because it specifically says in the invitation that we dress classy. Besides this galra formal wear suits you," Regris chuckles as he turns his face and kisses his cheek, "Don't you want to make a good impression celebrating Daibazaal's fifth year after it's restoration?"

"Yeah, but not when my back is itching like mad," He mumbled.

Regris raised a brkw before he grins and raises his hands to starts scratching along the other's back. The ex-paladin blinks a moment before he sighed in relief. He leaned back into the scratching happily, closing his eyes.

"Mmm...Thank you..." he sighed before smiling a little when Regris kisses his hesd again.

Regris chuckles softly before he moves around to gently fix Keith's dark red tunic before brushing off some dust. Keith leaned forwards and lightly bumps his forehead to his boyfriend's before sighing softly.

He knows it's important that he represent the Blades since Kolivan and his mother represent the leadership of Daibazaal. He just wishes it was a galactic meeting instead of some party. But he always knows it's important to the people as well and he didn't want to dishearten anyone...besides he has his wonderful, beautiful boyfriend with him.

"Now, let's get going yes? I want to get there before any of the good food runs out."

A snort escapes him as he slips his arm into Regris' and they walk to the door, "Maybe they'll have those buns you like."

Regris lets out a purr and rests his head on his lover's shoulder as they walk forwards. Daibazaal's gentle winter winds lightly brush past the two, causing their coat tails to fly back slightly. It wasn't as cold as it was a while back but there was a little nip in the air as they walk down the street together.

...

The rebuilt palace that was now known as the Capital's Building was where diplomatic relations took place amongst galra.

It was also a very good place to hold galas and balls.

Keith held out their invitation to a host and quietly pulls off his jacket and pushes his black hair from his face before he smiles at the sight if so many allies and friends he has made here. Regris slowly slips up beside him when he removes his jacket to hang up, and slips his gloved hand into his.

Now that theyre here he was glad they dressed up, otherwise they might have felt a bit out of place. They make their way down fhe steps into the pretty lavender, yellow and white ballroom.

Music fills the room from the orchestra playing on alien instruments that gave this place a regal feeling. If he remembered right from looking through the archives with Kolivan, that was once a popular song to waltz to. Thankfully there were those who still remembered it and danced to it.

"Oh stars that food looks _divine_ ~"

A snort leaves Keith before he reaches up and wipes the drool from Regris' chin, "I swear you're only here for the food," he laughed softly.

"And why not? Look at it Keith! Heeeeeee they have the jinko buns!" he gently tugs Keith after him to the table where he picks up a small plate to put some on it.

Keith sighed and shook his head with a fond smile as he picks up some spicy boar meat. Hmm if he remember what Krolia explained to him about galra game hunting this boar must have been caught fresh early in the day. He takes a bite and then smiles at the tender meat. Ah yes as good as she said!

He turns and then almost chokes a little when Regris as piled his plate with a bunch of different foods.

"R-Reg, easy there babe," He laughed a little.

Regris blinks then huffs, "Keith, I have eaten nothing but food goo for years before Daibazaal's return. Let me have this!"

As emphasis he takes a crunchy bite of his bun with a happy trill. Keith sighed before he moves a bit closer to Regris so no one would try to wedge in between them.

From across the room, Krolia smiles as she watches the two whilst holding a glass of mead while dressed in more casual formal wear that consisted of a simple red dress eith black accents. It was good to see Keith so relaxed.

Before he and Regris had gotten together he hardly spoke at these parties, wanting to rather to just stand in a corner and be unnoticed and allow Kolivan or Acxa to keep allies and fellow delegates up to date on things in conversations. Now here he was five years later being a bit more sociable and open with Regris here.

It filled her with relief. She had been so worried of how Keith would adapt to living here.

"Aaaah Keith no, if you drop that on my suit the sauce will stain it!" Regris laughed as the fork full of boar is waved in front of him.

Keith raised a brow, "You act like I don't know how to remove stains."

"My red sweater you accidentally got jumiberry juice on begs to differe," Regris deadpanned nefore he narrowly dodges drops of sauce.

A snort leaves the half human as he bites into his food before leaning in for a kiss. Regris chirps a bit in surprise before he purrs and slowly slides his arms around him with a happy mewl. He slips his tail lightly around Keith's leg as he feels those arms wrap around his waist.

As Keith breaks the kiss and rests his head on Regris' shoulder he feels more relaxed even if he was wearing an itchy outfit.

But when he was with his lover he just didn't feel bothered by the little things as much anymore. When wifh Regris, dressing up for these things didn't seem so bad.


	11. Survivors (Ladnok/Trugg, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trugg gets an unexpected visitor within the rehab center she was placed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where Ladnok and Trugg both somehow survived the battle for Ranveig’s weapon and now they live on Daibazaal.
> 
> Hope you guys like! Has not been beta resd

The view from window of the rehab clinic overlooks the beautiful fields of green blossoms thet sway back and forth in the gentle winds. Many of the residents there loved the view, war veterans still adjsuting to their limbs and adjusting to living with setbacks caused by injuries retained from the 10,00 year old war. It brought them a little sense of peace and hope of what might be waiting for them when they're ready to leave.

Trugg pulled the curtains closed with her foot as she turns her face away.

She's been her for a couple deca-pheobs now, after being found on the abandoned base by a search team looking for anything that could be salvaged for Daibazaal. Though in all honesty she had no idea how she survived down there and could only remember that...thing charging her and her lieutenant.

She quiely raises her new prosthetic, lightly moving the fingers before using her flesh arm to touch the claw marks thet scar across her face. Thankfully no damage to her eye but could feel how deep those claws went into her skin.

_..I shouldn't be here._

She was a commander. She was supposed to win or die trying to, so why was she still alive?

Alive and stuck in this place on a planet that was supposed to be destroyed and no more Empire. There was nothing to gain here, no glory or power, a fate she had always dreaded more than a shameful death.

There was no place for her.

She...she should have died back on that base. Where she lost everything; her crew, her lieutenant, her fleet, her...

...her...

_No. She made her choice. I gave her an honorable death in flames of glory. She belongs to the stars..._

So then why did she still hurt so much?

Slowly she grips at her shirt over her heart as she grits her teeth. Her hair was long now and it hung over her face as she tries to maintain her compsure. She didn't need the quiznaking doctors signing her up for some kind of emotional counseling. She'd rather have the Druids rummaging in her head.

With a slow deep breath, she pushes her hair back before freezing when her vision blurs. Warmth slides down her cheeks and she reaches up to hold her face. Her eyes widen slowly before she hiccups with an angry snarl on her face.

"Stars smelt me..." she whispers, trying to swallow down the lump i her throat, "Smelt me back to hell...!"

Every fiber of her being wanted to destroy something. To smash the walls, to break those damned paintings on the walls, to rip the fabric of the blanket and these damned clothes...!

She wasn't meant to witness peace. She never even dreamed or dared to hope one day there might be peace for the Galra, but now it was here. It made her feel like she had no purpose. What use does a peaceful era have for a commander and a conqueror now?

_Maybe...maybe this is some kind of galactic punishment...I never wanted to lose her..._ she wipes angrily at her face, _I didnt want to be jealous of her, dammit she was mine and my stupid pride ripped us apart...! I..I just..._

The anger dissipates before Trugg feels a sob quietly escape her.

_I didn't want her to leave me in the dust.._

A knock makes Trugg still before she turns away from the door. Damn these emotions and her weakened state.

"Trugg," the orderly steps in, "You have a visitor."

Trugg went very still a moment. A visitor? Her?

It definitely wasn't anyone in her family since the were dead or estranged. It also couldn't be anyone from the war nor the Empire. They were either dead, off world or working with the former paladins...

Why would anyone want to visit her of all people?

"...I'll just leave you two to catch up yeah?" the orderly laughs sheepishly, before the door closes.

There's a moment where only silence fills the room...then the quiet click of heels that slowly approach the woman on her bed.

The footsteps come closer before Trugg feels the bed shift slightly from someone slowly sitting on the edge of it. She can hear someone giving a quiet sigh and there's only silence. Trugg was slowly losing her patience as she waits for them to speak or at least greet her so she would know who the quiznak was even here!

"...The arm suits you."

Her breathing hitched.

A hand slowly touches her shoulder that has a splint around it.

Trugg turned over, eyes wide and she feels her breathing hitch.

Ladnok looks down at her, wearing a simple shirt with a back brace around her. One side of her head suffered burn scars with one of her ears tattered and shortened to onky go to her chin. One leg eas replaced with a prosthetic limb up to her knee and Trugg saw scars on what showed of her shoulder.

"...Ladnok?" she whispered.

She swallowed thickly when the woman she thought she had lost was beside her looking as scarred and beat up as Trugg felt. But all that mattered was she was _alive._

Trugg can barely move when her flesh hand is gently picked up and given a light kiss on the back of it.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily, Trugg. You of all people should know that," She chuckled softly, before she kisses the hand again and nuzzles it.

She sat up, eyes wide and puffy from crying earlier as she reached out to hold Ladnok's face with her prosthetic.

"But...but I...you...I...I thought you..." She bites her bottom lip, "I killed you. I gave you an honorable death!"

Ladnok leaned down until their foreheads touch, "...So had I...alas fate spared me even when the ship was practically destroyed.." she gently stroked over Trugg's face, touching her scars lightly, "I don't remember much except for Herreh waking me up..."

Trugg grits her teeth and slams her fist down on the bed, "Dammit...Dammit...Dammit..."

"Shhhhh..." Ladnok shushed her softly, "I know...I know..."

She sniffed when the other woman gently rests her chin on Trugg's hair, letting her lean her weight against her. Ladnok holds her and rocks her softly.

"...I'm sorry...I failed you..." Trugg whispered, wiping at her eyes and trying to keep the other from seeing her cry.

Ladnok rests her cheek on her head, "...No..you did your best...but perhaps the fates decided we live to fight for the day when war ravages us once more."

Even if ir was two former conquering soldiers now living in an era of peace they weren't prepared for, they were still soldiers who survived a war. And maybe they would see another one day and be there to defend their home planet from enemies once more.

For now though, they would wait.

_..maybe there’s something for me here after all..._


	12. Just a Cold (Zarkon/Alfor, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfor gets worried about Zarkon when he sees him sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing some Zarfor fluff, where Zarkon gets sick and needs attention

In the time that Alfor and his friends have known Zarkon, they had come to think of him as someone who never got sick.

He always seemed very upbeat and very healthy compared to the others, like nothing, not even a giant creature of space could keep him down. He ate healthy, and had a healthy amount of training to show for it so as far as his friends and fellow paladins go he was invincible.

So the sight that greets Alfor the morning after apprehending a corrupted official and transporting patients from a crumbling hospital to a new, more efficient one the day before has him quite shaken:

There was Zarkon, with at least three layers of blankets around him, his skin an pale grew color, eyes blood shot with alarmingly dark circles under them, skin glimmering eith swear and his nose dripping a mix of blood and mucus. He was lightly tugging a cup of tea to him slowly with a small groan and sips it quietly.

He looked absolutely _terrible._

"...Good morning Alfor..." Zarkon sniffed before sipping again from the teacup, even as it shakes in his hand.

Alfor opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think of how to respond to him...and pales slightly when Zarkon jerks slightly, eyes rolling back as his body teases a sneeze—

"Aa...Aah...!" He looks around before his eyes land on a napkin and snatches it, "ACHOO!"

The Altean king winces before he slowly approaches the other and lightly presses the back of his hand to his forehead. He can't help wincing when Zarkon's nose starts bleeding again and the Emperor just grumbles and wipes at it like it's no big deal. He mumbled something incoherent as Alfor frowned slightly.

"Zarkon you're burning up," He murmured before he wipes the sweat off his palm.

He huffs quietly, "Is not that bad..." he sniffed and wipes more at his nose.

"Zar..."

"Is not!"

"Zarkon you're sick."

"Nuh-uh."

"Zarkon you're acting like a child."

"Phbbbffft..."

Alfor rolled his eyes at the raspberry blown at him before he pales when he sees Zarkon's tongue is a darker shade of blue with little lighter blue bumps on it. He almost falls though thankfully he had a chait to catch him.

"Ancients..."

Zarkon rulls his eyes before he sips more tea, "Meh...making a big deal out o' nothing."

"This doesn't look like nothing Zarkon!" Alfor slowly rub ed his hands down his face, "Come on were getting you back in bed and I am calling in a doctor."

The Emperor pushes his chair to the side to avoid the hands reaching for him, "No."

"Zarkon..."

"No!" he pulls the blanket over his head with a huff, "Leave meh alone!"

Alfor took in a slow, deep breath, "Zarkon please."

"Alfie I'm fine!" He hissed before coughed a bi, "Ugh...Stupid cold..."

"A cold? A cold!? This is more than a cold, Zarkon! Colds don't make your nose bleed this much!" Alfor pointed his finger into his face.

Zarkon stares at it a moment...then he makes a nipping motion at the finger in his face. The Altean jumps a little but manages to keep his finger out of hàrm's way with his eyes narrowed at the Emperor. Slowly, Zarkon picks up his tea and sips slowly...and failed to notice Alfor rolling up his sleeves.

He squawks when Alfor slips his arms under him and lifts him up out of his chair.

"Ooomph!"

"All right you, that's enough of acting like a big baby!"

Zarkon grunts and tries to wriggle free of the other's grip, only to find that when he tries to push a blanket off he is _quiznaking freezing._ He shudders and pulls them snug around hum again as he gives Alfor a glare.

"Stupid head..." he mumbled.

Alfor snorts, "Yeah yeah yeah, let's go cat turtle."

The emperor growls as he crosses his arms and sniffs again. Why was he stuck with a handsome stupid head that could lift him up like he weighs nothing?

"Now you are going back into bed and I am going to get you a doctor so we can figure out what's going on with you."

"Uuuugh...I told you, it's a cold! Nothing to worry about!"

"Says the man who looks halfway to death's door," Alfor sighed softly when the growling grumbles start up once more, "Zarkon I am pretty sure what you have is definitely not a cold."

...

"It's a cold."

"WHAT!?"

Zarkon laid in bed on a large pile of comfy pillows, another couple layers of blankets and looking smug even though he looked like he just suffered from a plague. Alfor stares at the doctor as she quietly puts her scanners away before she stands up.

"You heard me," She hums, "Your majesty you will need to rest for the next few days. Drink plenty of tea and soft foods. King Alfor please make sure he has plenty of tissues and takes a nice both before he goes to bed later."

Alfor stares at her. He can't believe this was a cold because how could it be if Zarkon looked like this!?

Dr. Haggar sighs and turns to Alfor, "I know what you're thinking, and I promise this is normal for galra. When we get sick, out body causes us to look a lot worse than we are. It's an old survival technique from the time of tribes and before technology, to ward off predators. Zarkon is fine, trust me Alfor. After some rest he'll look himself again."

Zarkon sinks down in his blankets mumnling, "What about my work?"

"I'm sure your advisor can handle it sir. Now rest and you make sure he rests," she points at Alfor with a huff before turning to leave.

Alfor huffed quietly as he sits back on the edge of the bed and crosses his arms.

The Emperor looks at him and then mumbled, "Alfie..."

He grunts in response before he feels a large hand lightly touched his arm and tugs slightly. Alfor looked back at him and raises a brow before his eyes soften and he gently holds the hand in his. It sometimes even amazed the King that a being larger than him could be lifted him by someone some small. He gently intertwines their fingers, Zarkon's nearly engulfing his.

"...I'm ok...see?" Zarkon smiles tiredly, "Told you it was a cold.."

Alfor gave a heavy sigh before he slowly moved to lay beside the other and gently strokes his head, "I know, the doctor said so..."

A weak, hoarse purr escapes Zarkon as he closes his eyes and breathes softly through his mouth. Alfor chuckled quietly as his heart warms at the sight and he quietly wipes the other's nose with a handkerchief when his nose drips blood again.

_Even when you're sick, you know just how to make my heart flutter._


	13. Wake Up Call (Throk/C.G., Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throk and C.G. get a little wake up call on a rainy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glek is my little oc Who is Throk and C.G.’s son. He’s a little gremlin when he’s hungry but he loves his parents and they love him.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read!

It was raining heavily that morning.

The rain beat against the roof outisde, giving a very soothing white noise for the two galra currently asleep.

With the first bits of sun covered by grey clouds and being nice and cozy under the blankets, Throk was completely at ease as he lay cuddles against his mate. C.G. rumbled quietly as he breathes softly and has one of his prosthetic limbs wrapped securely around Throk's waist. They were both completely relaxed and if the rain allowed it, they would sleep the entire day away.

Throk turns over so his back is pressed against his mate's front and curls slightly up to retain more heat.

Stars he really did love how comfy he felt and the best part was they had the day off.

No work, a nice rainy day and sleeping in with one of his favorite people. Nothing could nor would spoil this for him. He feels his mate's face press into his shoulder as he purrs deeply in slumber and feels himself smile in his sleep.

Such a good morning~

...

Within the kitchen just down the hallway, a small cub with large ears and his crest grown out and tied back in a small braid scowls up at the fridge with an air of indignation. He grips his kitty plushy in his arms and resists the urge to kick the fridge for being so _tall._

He was hungryyyyy! Why did food have to be where he can't reach!?

Glek jumps a bit, his small hand trying to grab the handle and pull the fridge open so he could grab the milk. Once he had milk those sugary cheerios were his to devour! Slowly he stands on his tip toes with his hand extended.

Just a little bit more...!

A squeak leaves him when he stumbles and smacks his head on the fridge and blinks. Then he growls and huffs, puffing his cheeks.

"Gimme milk!" he hits the door, hoping that maybe it would open if he slams his tiny fists hard enough.

When he sees his actions do nothing for him though he hugs his plushy and sniffed before he kicks at the ground withe a cute scowl. The rain seems to come down harder on the roof of their home when he does that and his ears droop a bit. With a sigh of defeat be slowly drags his feet back towards the arch way

Maybe he should go and ask his parents for help then. After all they're both tall and as far as he knew strong enough to open that stupid fridge.

The little galra child's stomach growls as he makes his way towards the big door and oncr again stands on the tips of his toes to open the door once more. He grins with glee when it clicks open and he slowly shuffles to the bed.

_"Snrrrrr..."_

He giggled quietly when he hears Daddy snoring behind Ama, before he walks to the edge of the bed. He first throwshis plush up on to the bed so he had his hands free. With a little grunt of exertion he manages to scramble his way on to the bed huffing as he manages to swing his legs up and then he moved to his Ama's face.

"Ama!"

Throk's nose twitches but he otherwise doesn't move.

"Amaaaaa," Glek huffes, pinning his big eyes back, "Ama, Ama, Ama, Ama...!"

C.G. rumbkes quietly before his hides his face in his husband's neck before taking in a deep slow breath before releasing it and murmuring out of earshot of their child.

"Your son is awake..."

Throk cracks an eye open and looks back but otherwise doesn't move as he groggily retorts, "Until the sunlight comes out, he's your son."

He doesnt even flinch when Glek lightly noms on his ears and tugs, "Amaaaaa wake uuuuuup!"

A small snort escapes C.G. as he watches their son trying to pull Throk out of bed even though both of them are much bigger than the little one. Throk grumbles and then grunts when Glek then moves and flops on to his chest,

"Holy—"

"I'm hungry Ama..." Glek looks at him with those big yellow eyes of his as he rests his head on his chest.

Throk looks down at him and sighs, "All right, all right...I'm up," He yawns slowly showing all his fangs and canines, mumbling quietly.

Though his face softens when Glek nuzzles under his chin, giving small, pleased trilling purrs. A quiet, tired chuckle leaves him as he slips his arms around his child and slips from his husband's arms. C.G. sits up and stretches his arms with a hum to wake himself up as his family steps out of the room.

Glek closes his eyes, basking in the warmth as he flickered his big ears like the wings of a butterfly. He was happy he was finally going to get his breakfast and that Ama was up!

The former commander of one of the most ruthless empires in the universe, kisses the top of his son's head as he opens the fridge.

"All right...normal milk or chocolate?"

"Chocolate!"

"THROK!" C.G. squawks when he hears his mate.

"What? If chocolate milk wasn't an option for cereal humans wouldn't make it!" Throk picks up the gallon of chocolate milk from the fridge, grinning at the happy clapping Glek does, "Besides, only the best for my little fighter."

"It's not HEALTHY Throk!" C.G. steps in now with comfortabke slippers on and cracking his back.

Glek moves so he's now hanging off Throk's back before slowly slipping into his seat when his Ama lowers himself enough to let him get there safely.

"Oh one breakfast with chocolate milk in sugary cereal won't hurt."

"It's sugar with more sugar," C.G. opened the fridge and pulls out some juniberry iced tea, though he does seem to soften at the very happy look on their son's face, "...Fine, but when he has a sugar rush, you are dealing with giving him his nap this afternoon."

Throk walked over and gave him a kiss, "Yes my dear."

He snickered a little at how his mate just melted for him, before he turns his attention to a happy Glek.

C.G. watches them both as he pours himself tea and leans back against the counter with a sigh.

If this was the outcome if them abandoning a crumbling empire and joining the humans, then he would do it all over again just for this.


	14. Movie Night (Narti/Acxa, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narti and Acxa enjoy a night in watching some movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two girls are one of my favorite pairings, they’re just so cute.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and has not been beta read.

Acxa almost trips over Kova when she tries to take a step back, holding a big bowl of sweets and wearing a loose hoody with pajama bottoms. She huffs quietly at the cat as his tail swishes back and forth watching her intently.

"...You know staring at me cook doesn't make me go any faster," she places the bowl down as the oven dings, "I'll be there soon with the taquitos and kettle corn in a minute, I still have to pour the hot cocoa," She pulled on oven mitts an pulled the oven door down.

"Mrow?"

"I know you're hungry, let me put down the pan it needs time to cool," She sighed, "You and Narti are so impatient..."

A loud trill sounds from the living room, followed by the thump of a long tail. Acxa smiled a little as she goes to get Kova's bowl for him and fill it up. He follows her with his little paws tapping along the tile as he watches her intently.

He can't help it! He is hungry too like his owner!

Acxa reached down and lightly stroke his ears before opening the cupboard and scooping out a cup, "Ok, now go wait with Narti, I'll be out soon with food for all three of us."

He made a chirping sound before he turns and trots away in the direction of the living room, with his tail swishing back and forth. Fine he would leave for now but only because his owner also wants him back to snuggle and by the stars after what they've been through he was going to give them to her!

She caught a small bit of his tail disappearing into the living room, before she shakes her head fondly with a smile.

Just has to get the cocoa ready now...

...

Kova slid under Narti's arm as she lies on her stomach beneath the blanket roof over her. The large holo screen had the DVD menu for a romantic comedy as the ex general gently reaches up to stroke her companion's head.

He purrs against her to let her know how close he is before he rests under her chin.

The entire living room was taken up by the blanket fort Narti managed to put together. The couch cushions hold the warm, soft purple blanket over them and was illuminated by the light of the screen. Another blanket was rolled out under them and went out a bit to form a space to place the food and drinks.

It felt so nice to finally have a place where they felt safe.

After everything that happened before, this was a much deserved rest. No more war, no more fight for survival, just a nice safe place for her, her love and her cat. Kova mewled and turns his head so Narti can see Acxa as she stepped into the living room.

The scent of delicious meat taquitos, sweet, salty kettle corn and divine hot cocoa floods her nose as she purrs deeply.

_You certainly made the wait worth it,_ she moved her hands to sign at her as she shifted over to the side to let Acxa in.

A chuckle leaves her as she sets down the bowl and plate of food, "You haven't even tasted it yet."

_I can smell them and they smell amazing, Acxa,_ Her tail slides up to lightly wrap around her love's ankle and tugs, _Now get down her so we can watch this movie Ezor recommended._

"Hmph. Scents can be decieving. Now don't be so pushy," She slowly slides down and lays down on her stomach as well.

A chuckle leaves her when Kova meows at her, "Don't worry, I remembered your cat food."

The cat purrs and slides out of Narti's grip to begin eating his food with a happy mewl. Yeeesss finally he can ear his food with his owner and owner's mate.

Acxa slowly picks up her hot cocoa—one with a bit of chili in it to give it a small kick—and gently hands Narti"s hers, with the whipped cream and sprinkles on it. Narti sniffs her drink a moment, enjoying the feel of the warm mug in her hands before opening her mouth to lap at the whipped cream. She slowly used her tail to pull Acxa close and snuggles up to her.

She looked at Narti before giggling when she sees the bit of whipped cream stuck on her chin. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed it off as she reaches for the remote.

"Rrrrrrr~" Narti trilled happily before lightly bumping her forehead to hers.

"Hmmm..I love you," Acxa whispered, leaning up to kiss the other's forehesd, "I love you so so much..."

Narti placed down her hot cocoa before she reached up and slides her hands on to the other's strong shoulders and moves to gently hold her face. She gently traces the shape of it, familiaraizing it as she chirps.

Acxa closed her eyes and sighs quietly before lightly moving to kiss Narti's nose before carefully putting her own mug down and moving her hands to grip Narti's. She can hear Narti purring loudly before they both move to get comfortable and snuggle close.

_I love you too,_ Narti signs softly before settling down.

They pull the bowl of kettle corn close so Narti could easily pick some up to eat.

"All right, ready to watch a movie?" Acxa picked up the remote as Kova stretches and jumps to sit on Narti's back, resting his chin on her head so she could see the screen.

_...Why is it called How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days?_

"Ezor just recommended it to me a while back. Who knows maybe it will be useful," Acxa shrugged, "Or at the very least amusing though if you don't like it I can switch to this movie _Cloudburst_ that Keith recommended."

Narti chirps, _Let's just see how the first fifteen minutes are and switch if it's not that intriguing._

"All right," Acxa hummed as she relaxes and presses play while becoming comfortable.

She's just so glad she gets to enjoy this with the love of her long lived life.


	15. Dinner Date (Prorok/Morvok, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morvok and Prorok look forwards to a nice evening together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! So this was a small request from my friend in discord, I hope she enjoys it! 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

The first thing Morvok picks up on when he enters Prorok's quarters, was the savory scent of meat.

It instantly made the short and stout commander's mouth salivate as he feels shivers run down his spine and giggled quietly as he holds the box with a nice, yummy cake in it for dessert. He was a little early but judging by the way the table was set up and how good everything smelled it seems dinner was almost ready.

He quietly walked to the counter and sets the cake box down before he walks to the over to see what it was Prorok was making for tonight.

It certainly smelled familiar to him!

The scent just made him relaxed and gave him a sense of nostalgia. Like the first time he and Prorok cuddled on the couch after a long day on one of the Labor Planets when they were provided the time. It had been so nice and warm...

A happy squeak escaped him when he sees the Scirugian Boar Roast coated in a galran marinade. Those roasts were extremely hard to find, to the point it was cheaper to hunt them than try to buy one. Plus it was a nice big cut, meaning it would habe cost up to 1900 GAC.

It was just like the one from their first dinner date and it even smelled as good as the first time.

Licking his lips, he closed the oven door before he lost control of himself like that time with the blue cupcakes. Not a good day for him.

"...I see you are excited for the roast?"

Morvok jumps and turns around, blushing when he sees Prorok standing in the archway, holding a platter to put the roast on.

The stout commander chuckles sheepishly, "Well it smelled so good and I just had to look..."

A chuckle leaves the larger galra as he places the platter beside the cutting board and it's then Morvok noticed the saucepan and the pot on the it. Prorok opened the big pot and slowly mashes the balmeran potatoes he had ordered to a nice smooth texture before he stirs the gravy in the saucepan.

"Hmmm, the roast should be ready right now, so it will be nice and tender to cut," he chuckles as he pulls the loin out and puts it on the stove.

Morvok had the biggest heart eyes as he witnessed his lover in action of cooking. Stars he was the luckiest commander alive right now~

He then watches Prorok start carving the loin into yummy slices and place them on the platter before he picks up the gravy...and pours it over the delicious meal. Morvok didn't even feel himself drooling on to the floor, too focused by the beautiful sight before him. His lover was a _master._

The potatoes were placed in a nice big bowl and had a spoon out in.

"All right just follow me now into the dining room and then we can eat," Prorok hummed as he walked through the archway.

"Mmm, yes that sounds love—ooooh!" Morvok cuts himself off, his eyes going wide at the sight before him;

The small dining table had a beautiful purple tablecloth that almost touched the floor. Lovely little candles were little on a centerpiece made up of dark violet orchids, black lace orchids and red poppies, with dark gold plates and utensils set up nicely. The lights had been dimmed to give a romantic setting.

Prorok preened proudly, his fur fluffing up, "Hmmm, do you like it?"

He blinks and then smiles when Morvok hugs him around his middle before he looks up at Prorok with the sweetest, heart melting eyes he has ever seen. The taller commander then smiles before he leans down with a deep purr.

"Thank you~" Morvok reached up and held his fluffy fac and presses a soft kiss to his lips, "Thank you, thank you, thank you mmmm~"

Prorok's ear flitter and he purrs adoringly, "Hmmmm, all right let me put the food down yes?"

Morvok just sticks close to him, holding his middle as he purrs and follows him to the table. Stars this was so lovely: a handsome man, delicious food, a romantic setting? How could it get better than this?

When the food is set down Prorok started to put it on their plates with Morvok going to sit down. The moment he did he blinks when Porork had clapped his hands and suddenlt the wall to their left slides out and shows him an endless amount of stars for him to see.

"Oh..Prorok...!" he gasps softly at all the pretty swirls of purple nebulas and stars around him, "Oh my goodness...!"

"Do you like it, my love?" Prorok smiles adoringly at him.

Morvok chirps as he stands in his chair to lean over the table and give his lover an even deeper kiss than the last one. Prorok gave a soft hum as he reaches up and gently holds his face. Stars his Morvok was so sweet...so soft and lovely. He wouldn't trade him for anything or anyone else.

"You..I love you," Morvok bumps his forehead to his with a smile, "More than anything in this universe...even more than food."

Prorok smiled before stroking those cute ears, "Hmmm...I love you too..but don't tell the food."

The two laughs and nuzzle each other, holding hands as they enjoy each other a little bit. After all everyone enjoys food when in a very good mood! And when with those their love~


	16. First Date (Antok/Kolivan, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan and Antok decide to have their first date ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I love these two so much and I think they deserved better,
> 
> Requested by a friend of mine! Hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> Has not been beta resd.

Kolivan hadn't felt this excited since he was a cub going to the treats shop. He hums as he quietly as he ties his soft white hair back into a bun, pinning it in with a pretty seashell clip and then turns around in front of the mirror to make sure he looked presentable; no stains nor wrinkles tarnished his outfit: a dark indigo vest and comfortable slacks on thwt are held up by a lovely silken sash.

After a moment he slips on his necklace before double then triple checking to make sure nothing was out of place.

Once satisfied he looks at the time.

_He'll be here any minute!_

A soft, happy purr if excitement leaves him. He's only been with the blades for a few months, being confined to training within their current base located on a mostly ocean planet with a few island land masses. It was one of few havens the Blades had until their asteroid base that was being made by Slav was done.

But that's not what has him dressing up tonight so pretty and in clothes he hasn't touched since he was young and there was no war going on.

No, what has the young man so happy was that his long time friend, sparring partner and hopefully after to ight, lover had asked him on a date. Since they would be leaving this place soon, Antok had wanted their first date to be here before the asteroid was done. Where there were places to go and beautiful scenery to admire before they would be stuck and only allowed out when missions were happening.

Kolivan sighs as he thinks of Antok before he tucks in a loose lock of white hair when he hears the knock on his door. With a slow breath he tries to calm his nerves before he goes to open the door—

A smile forms when he sees Antok standing before him, dressed in a nice black shirt that came with a hood and form fitting dark blue pants. In those large hands he presents Kolivan with a loaf of his famous berry bread and blushes at Kolivan's attire.

"W-w-wow...!" he whispered, sucking in a breath as his eyes are slightly wide.

Kolivan smiled and shifted his wight a bit, "Do...do you like it? My Father's people wore clothing like this when they would go out..." he tugs on the vest a bit self consciously, "I could change if you don't think it's appropriate though..."

"Ah no! No no no!" Antok chuckled nervously, "I just...wow. It just, it suits you."

"Oh?" Kolivan smiles at him, "Are you sure? They don't seem outdated to you or anything?"

Antok's eyes soften, "No. Not at all. In fact it"s a welcome change to those skin tight suits we always have to wear..."

A snort leaves the smaller of the pair, "At least I won't get a wedgie in this like poor Mirka."

"Oh stars, poor guy..." Antok laughs softly, tail swishing back and forth, "So then are you ready?"

"Yes," Kolivan blinks when Antok holds his arm out to him politely, a smile on the larger galra's face.

He takes his arm slowly and blushes a little when he feels hiw big it is through the sleeves. Stars Antok's training really was paying off wasn't it? A small, pleased purr left Kolivan as he rests his cheek on his arm with a small smile as he lets the other lead the way through the familiar, grey halls until they reach the exit.

When the cool, sea breeze hits Kolivan he can't help but relax. It was so familiar and nostalgic.

Like when he would walk along the shores with his parents, them holding each of his hands to swing him back and forth. Or him with his half brothers collecting seashells and looking into tide pools together to see what animals were lurking. Happier times when he didn't have a worry in the world...

Now here he was walking along the shore with a large, beautiful white moon reflecting it's glow off the water before them with his most trusted and closest friend.

The sound of the waves was soothing on the ears. Antok looked at him and smiles sofly at Kolivan, leaning down to nuzzle him softly, "Mmmmrrrr..."

Kolivan blushes before he nuzzles him back with a happy, little chirp.

Stars this felt so much nicer in real life than in his head. Antok felt safe and warm so close to him. No one else in this organization made him feel this way. Like he could tell him anything and just know that it was safe with him no matter what.

"So...where are we headed hmmm?"

Antok slipped his tail around Kolivan's waist and moves to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

"Anywhere we want. We've been here so long, yet we know so little about this place..." He rests his cheek on on his head, "And I remember you said you love the ocean...we could sit somewher and talk...or go into the small villages nearby and interact with the locals..."

Kolivan looked up at him and smiles, "...As long a I'm with you, we could go anywhere...I just...I want to be with you."

His eyes soften and he leaned down to bump their foreheads together.

"Then...let's just enjoy the island while we can. Together."

He smiles as a swell of hope forms in him and he purrs softly.

_Yes...together..until time itself ends...right?_


	17. Wise Men Say (Thace/Ulaz, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz and Thace are having their wedding now that the war is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone lives in this ok? Everyone, all the blades and one of my favorite pairings gets the happy ending they deserve dammit. 
> 
> This takes place after season 8. 
> 
> The song and idea for the wedding came from Crazy Rish Asians because that wedding scene gets me emotional!!!
> 
> Enjoy! Has not been beta read.

"I must say hour earth wedding customs are a touch bit strange."

Ulaz tilted his head as he raises a brow when Keith, standing on a chair, was trying to comb through his hair. The wedding robes were made with pretty, light sky blue silk from Earth and had a lovely indigo leather belt that held his blade by his hip. His crest of white haid had grown down to his shoulders and now was being combed out.

He winces as a particularly big knot was combed out.

"Well you and Thace did decide to have your wedding here and you did also say you would love to do an earth custom wedding," Keith hummed softly, "Besides I've alreayd witnessed three galra weddings and you said you wanted something tame so here we are."

He sighed softly, before he feels the blue flowers being slid into his hair.

Then he blinks as the door opens and Kolivan enters holding a wooden case in his hands.

"Leader."

"Ulaz."

Keith hums as he finishes his work and then nods before jumping off the chair. He sighed a miment as he fixes his dark red robes with a small grumble, "These are so quiznaking itchy...!"

Kolivan raised a brow, "You can change after the ceremony Keith. Were following earth customs, the least you and the others can do is dress is ceremonial galran wedding attire. Now stop fidgeting or I will tell your mother you need your hair cut."

The ex red paladin sucked in a sharp breath before he starts running his fingers through his hair and grumbling. Ulaz approached Kolivan, eyeing the case with his head tilted in curiosity. The Leader of the Marmora and current runner for being elected as one of Daibazaal's delegates quietly opens it.

Ulaz's eyes widen when he sees the ceremonial necklace most galra wore for their weddings and would wear at outings where no one would see their bitemarks. He slowly reached up and touched it with soft eyes.

"Thace requested I, as his Man of Honor, present this to you to put on," Kolivan said gently.

Keith blinks, "Why didn't he give it to Ulaz before?"

"Because it's like your ring custom. Somewhat. Theres necklaces for engagement, then ones worn on the wedding day. Except the couples don't put the wedding necklaces on each other at the altar, they craft them and have a trusted comrade deliver them to each other before the ceremony."

"...Who gave Thace his then?"

"Hmmm?" Ulaz was holding the necklace with a smile before he carefully unclasped it: it had a white luxite chain and the pendant resembled a pink crescent moon, like when the moon wanes on Daibazaal from it's ominous blood read to soft pastel pink. His eyes soften as he slowly circles the pendant with a finger and smiles.

Kolivan gave a knowing smile and chuckles, "Hmmm, Vrek delivered Thace's. He should be wearing it now while standing at the altar. Which reminds me, I need to go get ready to walk the aisle with Antok and the others. Come on Keith let's give Ulaz some privacy."

"Ah, right um...I'll see you out there yeah?" Keith smiled a little, before he tugs on the robes again with a grumble and fixes up his hair while following Kolivan out.

Ulaz took in a slow breath and then turns to look in the mirror to put on his necklace and check over to make sure there's nothing out of place.

He was so excited and yet anxious. He and Thace had talked about matrimony all throughout this terrible war and here they are now during peace time on the planet of some of their greatest allies and friends. They had been so close to deafh so many times and it had only been by strokes of luck that they had survived: Ulaz had been spat out from that strange space rip and retrieved by coalition forces and Thace had been rescued by Keith at the last minute and they narrowly escaped that explosion..

Hinestly Ulaz thought he would never see this day.

He takes a moment to look at himself in the eyes, "...You can do this. You've planned this for months with him, you're having it here with your friends and allies on a perfectly rainy day...now breathe. You'll be fine."

The door opens quietly, "Ulaz?" Shiro said gently before he smiles, dressed in white and black robes.

He blinks and turns to face his friend and smiles, "Yes?"

"We're almost ready. Want me to wait to give you away?"

"Ah...Yes please just a few last minute touches."

"All right."

Ulaz took in a slow breath before be takes one last look of his attire, before smiling.

He hoped Thace liked how he looked.

...

Thace stood at the altar at the mouth lf the Blue Lion's cave, the Atlas landed with the ramp out for the people in the ceremony to be able to walk from the ship and down the aisle. The sun was setting in the distance with its beams gently covering them in soft light.

He takes in a deep breath and tugged at the sleeves of his pearl grey and lavender wedding robes as the two sides of the aisle are filled to the brim with their comrwdes from the coalition, the blade and personal friends sitting and waiting with him.

Some yellow roses were resting atop his head and ears as he wears the black luxite necklace with a pretty white sun pendant carved from the teeth of a micothian tundra wolf. He looks as the small band stands off to the side of the altar and the the familiar silhouettes of their friends at the end of the aisle.

Kolivan looks to the band, made up of Lance's three siblings: Rachel, Veronica and Luis who each have a stringed instrument, Rachel standing at the microphone. He hooked his arm with Antok's as his mate gives them the signal to start.

The guests smile at the soft music that starts when the Grooms Guard and Honor guards walk after the Man of Honor and Best Man to the altar.

Rachel smiles before opening her mouth to sing.

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you..."_

Thace smiles as Kolivan and Antok part, Kolivan walking to Thace's side with Regris, Krolia, and Vrek following. Antok is followed by Keith, Pidge and Ilun to the side Ulaz would be on. All eight had swords or bayards by their hips as they turn and watche the procession continue.

_"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can help falling in love with you?"_

Sylvio walks with his sister Nadia, holding the same basket together and throwing the mix of blue juniberry flowers and blood red dusk orchids of Daibazaal making a lovely trail along the dark purple carpet. From the seats, Lance sniffs and takes the handkercheif given to him by Hunk and dabs at his eyes while Marco hiccups. Rizavi leans on Ina, sniffling quietly while Kinkade's lip wobbles a bit. James gently held Kinkade's shoulder and gives them a squeeze with a quiet hiccup.

Damn Rachel and her lovely voice!

Lahn slowly slides his hand into Bohg's the two sitting in the back with Throk and C.G. on Thace's side. Trugg and Ladnok both watch from Ulaz's, Ladnok non chalantly moving a little closer to the other. No those were not tears in her eyes it was the damned lighting!

_"Like a river flows, slowly to the sea..."_

The guests are signaled by Kolivan to stand up as pretty lanterns are dimly lit when the last of the sun disappears behind rhe horizom. They look like little blue fireflies in glass jars hanging from strings and illuminating the aisle.

_"Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be."_

Slowly, Ulaz with Shiro holding his arm slowly step from the Atlas and theres a pause in the music.

Whether it was for dramatic effect or from awe, Thace didn't know in that moment. All he cared for was how beautiful his mate and soon to be husband looked before him. The soft lantern lights glimmer off the blue robes he wore and his luxite blade by his hip.

His pink crescent moon pendant shimmers softly from his necklace.

Time stood still as the two take each other in and the world was silent a moment. Shiro bows politely and smiles as he gives Ulaz away to let him walk down the aisle.

_"So take my hand,"_ Rachel smiles, _"Take my whole life too..."_

Ulaz smiles as he feels his eyes start to water at the lovestruck look Thace gives hI'm, like he was about to cry in joy.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you~"_

Before they knew it, their hands were clasped as they stand at the altar together. Slowly Thace leaned dowm and presses his forehead to Ulaz's gently with a smile, a few stray tears dripping down his face. Ulaz purrs quietly as he squeezes his other half, his husband, his mate, his heart, his significant other's hands and sighs softly in content.

Thace closes his eyes and just basks in the idea of what their lives are going to be like now.

He couldn't wait to see.

_"For I can't help falling in love with you~"_


	18. For Better or For Worse (Antok/Shiro, Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Antok go out for a bit, but Shiro still has things in his past that comes back to haunt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Antok/Shiro whump. I hope you enjoy and has not been beta read!
> 
> This is Rated T for language.

“It's nice out isn't it?"

Shiro hummed as he holds Antok's arm and walks with him through some of Daibazaal's markets. He can't help but smile at all the scents and sights before them as people pass the two by.

Vendor call out for potential customers, holding out offerings of their items to the passerby from sweet foods, to jewelry to useful items and pets and anything else people might make or try to sell. It filled the ex-paladin with a sense of familiarity.

When he was a kid his parents would take him down busy streets here the markets were for fresh ingredients and little trinkers. Like fans for his mother's little collection or pipes his father would buy for their visits to grandfather who always seemed to need a new pipe to smoke outside in his rocking chair. Then there was the teas Shiro could remember picking out for his grandmother to make and that he always picked out the sweetest smelling ones.

"Yeah...yeah it is," He rests his head on Antok's shoulder, "It makes me think of home."

Antok purred softly as he kissed his head softly.

The big blade has been a very welcomed change to his life since the Blade joined the coaltion. In all honesty it made him very happy to have someone strong and big by his side whether it's standing or walking or snuggling down for the night in bed. He was perfect for climbing over for snuggling, enough for him to lay on his back when they're in bed so that his limbs don't touch the blankets, warm and strong to make him feel like he's safe and secured when those arms wrap around him.

In those moments he feels like all the noise around them would drown out into silence.

"Come and get some fresh made buns! Hot out of the oven!"

"Hmmm, how about some lovely jewelry for your big, friend hmm?"

"Come and get an original Black Lion plush! Only 500 GAC!"

Antok rolled his unscarred eye as he wraps one of those large arms around Shiro's shoulders and moves them along. Although Shiro couldn't help but chuckle softly at that last part. That plush was sort of cute...maybe they could stop on the way back.

"Hmmm..." Antok rests his cheek on Shiro's head, "You ok?"

Shiro looked up at him and smiles, "I'm fine, I promise."

He closes his eyes as big hands gently hold his face, smooshing his cheeks a little and earning a snicker from the large galra.

"...Hehe, you're so cute..." he leaned in and nuzzled his nose to his.

Shiro smiles at the loud purring and snorts when he feels Antok's tongue groom over his white hair. He stood on his tiptoes, tilting his head back to lean up for a kiss from his strong, loving...

When he heard the roar of the crowd coming from the large arena with the entrance about 30 feet away, the whole world seemed to go into a spiral.

Shiro felt his stomach churn and he jerked slightly back when he felt the bile rising in his throat. His eyes widen as the roars of the crowd felt like they were thrumming in his ears as his throat tightens a bit. His eyes widen and suddenly his vision blurs as his cheeks become wet.

"...Shiro?"

He jerks back with his mouth opening and closing as he tries to speak. But all he can see is the ominous violet glow of the arena's corridors, the stink of blood, filth, sweat, infected wound, it flooded his nose as his mechanical arm twitches and spasms slightly. The large body in front of him wasn't his lover, but an opponent and he felt every bit of himself screaming to _fight_ and _run...!_

"Hrgk...!"

He covers his mouth when the reality snaps back into focus and he stumbles. He falls to his knees with his eyes and chokes softly while trying to keep his dinner from earlier down. He could hear Antok's voice but couldn't make out his word...

But he could see movement. Watched his feet move and around him.

Then those familiar feet stop in front of him before the owner of them slowly kneels down.

He hiccupped quietly, gripping at his own head before he feels something soft slowly be placed over his shoulders and his noise is flooded with the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo and soothing musk of Antok's fur...

Antok...

"Shiro," he coild barely hear him over the roaring in his ears. "Shiro...can you move?"

Move...yes...yes he can move. At least he thinks he can. Can he?

He looked up slowly, eyes still blurred. It was then he realized he had tears in his eyes as his breathing is shaky.

Antok's familiar scarred face looks at him worriedly, his large hands held up slightly but keeping their distance, ready to help him when he needed it. Shiro swallowed thickly before he sniffs softly.

"...H..hel...help...me..." He winces when another booming roar of cheers reaches him. He slowly pulled jacket with the hood a little more around him and taking in the slowly receding warmth from it before he feels strong hands carefully lift him up.

Before he knows it, he finds himself inside a small, empty bar and he feels some relief that the sound outside now was muffled. Antok finds them a booth away from the window and lets Shiro slip in first before following him.

Shiro swallowed thickly and he shakes slightly, "...Shit...shit..."

"Hey..." Antok whispered, "Hey..."

His breathing shakes as he looks up at him as the tears increase slowly down his face, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologise," The Blade gently used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his eyes, "You did nothing wrong. We didn't check to make sure there wasn't a game going on today..."

"But...But we shouldn't have to when we go out..." he whispered softly.

Antok gently touches cups his cheek, "There is nothing wrong with checking Shiro...you're still healing."

Shiro sniffs and leanes his face into the hand, "I just...I hate it...I hate feeling scared..."

"I know..."

He doesn't push the hand or arm away as he's gently pulled close gently. A small whimper escapes him as he reaches up and holds his back. Tears warm Antok's shirt as he holds Shiro as close as he could and try to comfort him.

"...You must...be sick of this by now..." Shiro hiccuped, "Having to...to tend to a grown-ass adult like a kid..."

"Shiro..." Antok rests his chin on his head, gently stroking his hair, "You know I don't think that..."

"Still..." He sniffed as he swallows thickly, "You..."

"Shhhh..." He silenced him gently as he lifts him up a little bit to stroke his hair softly. Carefully he rubs his back and moves to take his flesh hand in one of his large ones, not even flinching when he squeezes it.

The prosthetic rests pn the table as Shiro silently cries into Antok's shirt.

_How did I get so lucky to have him?_

"When that match is over, we can start walking home. I'll get the pillows for a nice nest in the living room and make you your favorite tea and we can relax with a calming movie," he said softly, "Would you like that?"

Shiro sniffed softly before he nodded softly, "...Thank you...for putting up with me..."

The galra's eyes softe, looking like he wanted to protest but chose to lightly nudge his forehead to his.

"...I love you, Shiro..."

A fresh wave of tears drip down his face, "...I love you too."


	19. Picnic (Lotor/Allura, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor usually gives, but now he receives something nice from his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from my friend Lotors saltwife. I hope you enjoy this friend!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

"Allura, exactly where are you taking me hmm?"

"Just don't look, husband, you'll see soon enough."

"That doesn't comfort me in the slightest, my dear wife."

"Trust me, this is not a prank like what happened with Pidge and Lance."

"All right...but do you really need to cover my eyes?"

Allura snorts as she walks him forwards and snickers softly as she walks him through the warm fields of Altea's meadow. She hummed softly as the juniberries lightly tickles their ankles.

"Becaue knowing you, Lotor, you'll just peak," she chuckled softly, "This is to ensure that you don't~"

He snorts, "Madame, please you act like I have no honor."

"Not when it comes to surprises, dear sir. Besides not much longer before we get there."

"And how long will that be—aah!"

Allura held in a snort, "Watch where you walk dearest, there's a small step there."

Lotor grumbled softly as he slowly extends his foot to try and feel for the steps and makes his way down them. He took in a slow breath as he chooses to trust her and walks slowly. He could hear her trying to stifle giggles as they walk and a small smile forms on his face.

Thankfully it was a warm, spring day here on Altea so he didn't need to worry about slipping on anything that could end with him smacking his head on the steps. When he feels smooth ground again, he blushes when his wife kisses the back of his head and hears her giggle softly.

_Stars how did I get so lucky?_

He raises his brows when he smells something savory and meaty that makes his mouth water.

"What is _that?"_

Allura chuckled softly and turns him left, "You'll see. Just a few more steps~"

_"Allura.."_ he takes in a deep breath to take in more of the scent, "Allura _please_ tell me what it is! It smells so so good!"

"You'll see you impatient man!"

He sighs before he suddenly stops with her. The strong scent is accompanied by something spiced and fruity that seems to accent the original scent. He blushes when drool seeps from hid mouth and he gulps in embarrassment when he tries to slurp it back in.

"Hmmm can I open them now?"

"Not yet! Ooooh you're as bad as Pidge when we tried surprising her!"

He grumbles a little but doesn't move at all since she wasn't movie. As much as he wanted to see what she had in store, he also respected nis wife very much and knee if he spoiled this she'd be terribly upset.

"All right..." he feels her hands pull away, but keeps his eyes shut, "Now you can open your eyes."

And so he did...and he gasos when he finds himself in a giant field of purple springfell orchids and pink juniberries that sway about in the soft breeze. Set on a large, blue blanket was plates of delicacies consisting of Galra and Altean cuisines from the Kralerian Steak to the sweet juniberry honey cookies and a lovely tea set with warm, sweet mint tea.

"By the Stars..." he whispered softlt, staring, "Did...did you...?"

"Mhm!" she smiles as she holds his arm, "I thought today you and and I could have a nice relaxing picnic. Hunk helped me cook everything since he has more experience with Galra cuisine and I wanted to surprise you!"

"You...did..." His eyes are wide before he turns to he, looking like an unsure, shocked puppy, "...For me?"

She answers him with a kiss to his nose, "Of course, darling. You're always doing these little surprises for me. So I wanted to do one for you since I know you've been working hard lately."

_"...Oh...!"_ He sniffs a little and smiles at her, "Oh my love...thank you. No one...you..."

"Come, let's sit down and have something good to eat," She gently takes his hand and leans up to kiss him lightly on the lips, "...I love you my dear husband."

His eyes warm as he smiles almost giddily, "I love you too, my loving wife."


	20. Long Distance (Ulaz/Shiro, Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Ulaz have a face time date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from a friend on discord. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

"How does this look?"

"Mrow."

"No? Yeah you're probably right...Hmm...uuuh this one?"

"Mrow?"

"Too dark?"

"Mroooooooowww."

"Hmm, yeah you're right. I think I'll go with the jacket."

"Mew~"

"Yes yes you'll get your fish you silly cat," Shiro chuckled softly smiling at his cat fondly.

The tuxedo maine coon stretches out on his bed, her tail swishing back and forth as she watches her owner. She rolled on to her back with paws outstretched as he tries to pull on his black pants and then puts on a nice white white tank top. Shiro then turned to his small mirror and starts putting earrings in his ears before checking on his eyeliner.

Ah yes, that looks good. He hummed as he combes his hair back a bit before doing a quick checkover of himself and then smiles happily as he straightens up a bit. Ah yes good he's ready for his date!

"Mrooooooowrrr!"

"Ok, ok Kuro, I'm going to get your tuna, jeez!" He laughed though as he goes to his small kitchenette and starts digging through the cabinets Kuro hopping down to follow with with her eyes big and happy.

Thankfully he had the tablet set up on the living room for tonight so it wasn't like he would be late.

_..I hope Ulaz remembered..._

...

"MOVE!"

Regris ducks when Ulaz leaps over him and runs last Keith to head for his quarters. The young blade blinks and he slowly stood and looked in Ulaz's direction as his door slams closed.

"...The hell is his problem?"

"Date night," Keith replied, unphased as he sips his milkshake.

"...Ulaz has a date? With who?"

"Shiro."

"Oh," Regris nods and hums a moment...then his eyes widen when he processed whar Keith just said, "Wait WHAT!?"

"Yeah, Shiro and Ulaz are having a...intergalactic face time date? Though I don't think they call it that anymore...Eh what do I know?"

"But...he...I..how long have these two been dating!?"

"Three years...i thought you knew this."

Regris groaned, "No I was too busy keeping your reckless ass out of danger.l

Keith raised a brow, "So sorry who was it that grabbed you before you were blown to smithereens? Hmmm?"

He grumbled before giving him a smack on the head with his tail, "Oh shut up..."

...

"Shit shit shit..."

Ulaz was scrambling to change into something that wasn't his blade uniform for once, while simultaneously brushing his crest of fur to look less like a puffed up mess. He quickly pulls back his lip to make sure nothing was stuck in his teeth before he puts his brush down and starts peeling the suit off his sweaty body.

"Shiiiiit...I should have just taken a shower with the others today after training but noooo I just have to go and sit on my sore ass for an hour and do report crap, and now here I am—" he pulls on a simple, classy black t-shirt and makes sure it's not stained before digging out pants, "—rushing around like I'm a student late for morning classes again! Uuuugh..."

He wiggled his hips into the pants he had chosen at random before he looks at the time—

He squawks and jumps to his couch with a grunt and brings up the holo screen so he can start the call. Stars he's been looking forwards to these dates ever since he started going on more missions with the Blades. Even with the war over they still were needed to keep the peace between the Alliance Worlds.

He missed his lover back on Earth so much. Missed his smiling face, his voice, his presence, that find a—

_Brrrriiiiiing! Brrrriiiiing!_

Ulaz blinks and then straightens his shirt quickly before answering.

_"Well hello there sir, have you seen my handsome boyfriend?"_

A smile forms on Ulaz's face as he chuckles softly, "Why I'm not sure, have you seen mine? He's anout your height, white hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a gorgeous body."

Shiro chuckled, _"Well mine is a tall, lavender cat man, with dandelion eyes and a sweet smile—waaaaait a minute~"_

Ulaz snorted a bit, "What, handsome stranger?"

_"You're my handsome boyfriend~"_

He fake gasps in surprise, "Oooh! oh my goodness, I didn't recognize you in that lovely jacket of yours, my love~"

The laugh Shiro gives him has Ulaz's heart skipping a beat as he rests his face in his hands and swoons.

Oh...his Shiro was just so...stars he can't describe it. Wonderful? Amazing? A complete silly sweetheart?

_"I'm so happy to see you. It's been a long week here on Earth and everything's been hectic."_

"Hmmm, I can imagine," Ulaz stretches a bit, "It's hectic up here too. In two months though I'll be able to retire like you and then you'll be seeing me a lot more to the point you'll get sick of it."

_"Like I ever would,"_ Shiro smiles at him, _"Just seeing you and hearing your voice now it makes me at ease...I'll be so happy when I get to see you everyday."_

A happy purr escaoes Ulaz, "Hmm...I can't wait~"

_"..I also miss that cute ass of yours. I can't wait for you to be here so I can do such filthy things to it~"_

_"_ Oh?" Ulaz blushes but he smirks a little, "Is that so? What kind of filthy things hmmm?"

_"Well first I would bend you over the counter and—"_ there's a loud meow and suddenly a cute, cat face is on screen,

Ulaz snorts before he laughsm "Well Hello Kuro! I missed you too!"

She mewls at the screen and raises her paws at it before Shiro picks her up, " _Dammit Kuro I already gave you snuggles you needy thing." "Mew" "Yes I know I know, you miss Papa Laz."_

"Aaaaw, is your Dad not giving you enough love?" Ulaz coos, "Don't worry I'll be home in a few months."

_"Meeeew~"_

Shiro snorts abd just pets her. Ah he can't be mad at her for interrupting him trying to initaite a little phone sex.

After all he missed Ulaz too.


	21. One Last Dance (Gnove/Elva, Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gnov and Elva must accept that they owe a duty to the empire even if they don’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I gave the pretty Zaiforge Cannon Commander lady a name, Elva and one of my friends ships her with Gnov and I will admit they are aesthetically pleasing together like Dek is with Gnov too.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Expect some NSFW next couple of chapters~

Elva didn't want to leave.

This was a serious honor bestowed upon her by the Emperor and of course she was gratefu, but she just couldn't shake the dreaded feeling in her gut. Mainly about how long she would be stationed at the Zaiforge Cannon station all the way on Naxzela...

She rubbed her arm as she leans back against the wall of her quarters. Most of her items had already been collected by sentries and loaded up on the ship that would take her away for who knows how long. Away from her home, away from her fellows, away from...from her...

Just the thought of being away from her wife made her stomach churn.

They hadn't even been married for more than a year and she felt like someine was ripping them apart. Especially since both had worked so hard to fight off the difference in their social classes and convince one of the senior commanders go bless their union before the Archivist.

Now here they were being separated and she hadn't seen her wife since the announcement...

The door slid open as Gnov quietly walked in with an unreadable look on her face as she puts down her data-pads on the small table. She took in a slow breath before turning to look at Elva.

"...I'm sor—" She goes quiet when Gnov raises her hand.

"...Do not apologise for following the Emperor's orders," she sighed heavily, "...The fact that he trusts you with such a task is truly astou-"

"Stop," Elva hissed as she reached up and holds her face, "Just...stop. I know you're unhappy..."

"It's not my place to question—"

"We're not in his throne room. This is our quarters," she looks her in the eyes, "You can open to me here Gnov, please..."

The Advisor to the Emperor bites her bottom lip as she looked down at the ground. Of course she's not happy that Elva would be so far away! She didn't want them to be apart, not like this. That area of the empire was so hard to reach over comm. with all the interference that past commanders have had.

Elva sniffed a little as she slowly rests her head on her wife's shoulder and feels her eyes growing wet. She knows it's dangerous to be so open with their emotions, especially in the center of their glorious Empire.

But..but stars dammit. Damn the Emperor for sending her away, damn her efficiency getting his attention, just...just damn everything!

She sniffles a little as some tears drip on to the other's shoulder nefore she feels her arms circle around her waist. A quiet sniffle escapes her as she is held close by the other, feeling strong hands supporting her. Gnov rests her chin on the other's head and gives a soft kiss to one if her small ridges. She couldn't help it...

"...It will be ok...I...I will contact you every chance I get...for as long as I can..." she whispered softly.

"You...you can't promise th-that.." Elva sniffled softly, "Especially with how much of your time Zarkon takes up..."

"..." She gently held Elva's face and tilt's it up to look at her, "...We have time now...You don't have to leave for a few more hours..."

She stares at Gnov a moment before she slowly slides her hands up to place over her wife's large ones before she closes her eyes a little. She turned her face and kisses her palm softly, somehow managing a sad smile.

"Heh...what...what do you propose we do then for the next few hours then?"

Gnov slowly pulls her close and gently traces her fingers down the other's back and pulls them closer. sp

Slowly, she starts to sway back and forth as she holds her around the waist. She hums quietly as she slowly moves them to a small rhythm. Elva closed her her eyes as she relaxes slowly when she recognizes the familiar dance.

Like the one they did in the privacy of their command deck after their small elopement. She could still remember the way the stars had shone in on them from the outside. How safe it felt to be held by this strong woman like she was the most precious thing in the cosmos and not care about who could step in and see them.

Maybe...they could get lost in another moment like that now...

Just a little while before she has to leave to run the Zaiforge Cannon.

 _I'll be back...once my duties are done I'll be back to dance with you again,_ she closes her eyes and loses herself in the soft humming thet Gnov gave off.

Who knows when they'd get this opportunity again?


	22. A Little Pain with Your Pleasure? (Trugg/Sniv/Ladnok, Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniv wants to be able to please his partners without cumming too fast. Trugg and Ladnok are helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my friend Galra-slut fo this. She makes Sniv so pretty and I just couldn’t resist!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read!

Sniv never was good at holding back his orgasms.

In fact it was humiliating how fast he came inside his partners when he was on top. It wasn't like he could really help it either, he just...He loved it. He loved how his partners felt around his cock so much and he loved filling them up with his cum, but...but he hated that he couldn't control himself.

Hence when he was made an offer by two of his fellow commanders, Sniv had jumped at the opportunity.

What he had not counted on?

Was that Ladnok and Trugg were utter sadists.

His breathing hitches as he arched harshly and whined in need around the gag as his thighs shake. Needy moans fill the air as he sobs helplessly and bows his head. The cock ring eas snug and buzzed wrounf the base of his cock as he heard one of the two women circle him.

Judging by how her heels click, and the way she swishes the crop he could tell it was Trugg circling him.

"So needy..." She chuckles softy before stopping in her strut.

The soft swish of her skirt along the floor goes silent and he feels her crop against his unprotected buttocks as his thighs shake. His cock twitches as his slit drips with slick. The cuffs dig into his wrists when he tests them and then freezes when something lightlt slides over his aching folds.

He swallows thickly when the ring squeezes the base of his and his thighs shake harshly. A quiet sob leaves him as he tilts his head bacl when sweet climax is robbed of him onve more by the painful squeeze.

"Aaaaw...is poor Snivvy getting achey here?" the crop prods at the base of his cock before sliding up along his wet folds and eliciting a whine.

"Now now..." Ladnok's voice was like a sweet, poisoned honey, "Let's not be so hasty. After all punishments need to be drawn out yes?"

Trugg sneered from behind him, "I suppose. Though his slit is so delicious..."

"Naughty pets don't get to cum until their told. You know this, or...do you need a reminder too, Trugg?"

His ears twitch when he hears Trugg shift her feet slightly. He guessed that she had shaken her head based on the way Ladnok chuckled quietly. A chair was heard being pushed back before new footsteps approach.

Calloused hands hold Sniv's face and lightly stroke his cheeks making him shiver and purr quietly. A thumb presses on the ball gag and makes him jump a little before she hummed and tightened it so it stretched his lips just a little wider. His floof of hair is brushed from his face as those hands caress down his front.

"If you can last a little longer without cumming, you might set a new record from last time and earn a tasty treat..." A hand palms at his weepinf cock and earns a sob from him, "Wouldn't you like to fuck my other pet? Or feel my cock inside rhat weeping slit of yours? Maybe I'll even have Trugg blow you to your orgasm."

He whined and trembled more at the sweet promises before he tilts his head back, "Mmm...Mmmm...!"

"Oh yes, you love her mouth don't you?" Ladnok smirked, "You love how she can take you all the way down with such ease and take her down that sweet throat...I know because I trained her how to take a cock in that sweet mouth..."

Trugg hisses softly, "I bet he would cum instantly if I took him like that."

"It's a reward, Trugg. If he can get through the next few minutes," Ladnok smirked as Sniv whines and wiggles his hips, "However if he can't..."

A screech left Sniv when the ring squeezes harder than before around him and then he can't hold it in as he ends up cumming on Ladnok's arm. He gasps and shakes harshly as ge moans helplessly through the gag.

He just...he couldn't help it. Imagining Trugg's warm lips sucking him, pleasuring him, taking him in deep...it just was too much. He sniffs and shakes with a whimper. He curses himself internally before he feels Ladnok wiping her hand clean of his cum on his cheeks and down his neck.

"...Naughty boy."

His slit stings when the crop comes down on it harshly,

"Naughty, nasty boy. And here I thought you were doing do good!" Ladnok growls as she moves away, "How dare you stain me with such filth with no permission."

Sniv sobs when he's pushed forwards by Trugg's foot and pinned on his front with his chin scraping the floor.

"Mmmm..! Plmmmm...! M souruh...!" He jolts when Trugg whips his slit again.

"Too late," Trugg hissed, "Poor, slutty Snivvy...looks like you won't get any rewards tonight. And here we thought you were doing so well...No matter no matter...after all repetition is key to learning."

Sniv squeals when the ring stops it's vibrating completely but the setting on it keeps his cock rock hard with a special switch that Ladnok quietly turned from the remote in her hand.

"We just need to start over again. Just like last time...and the time before that...and the time before that.."

He weeped from the sweet ache as he's reminded of his small failures before he sobs helplessly, "Mmmm...!"

Ladnok just hummed softly, and smirks softly.

_I almost hope you never learn, Sniv...Im starting to enjoy these punishments as much as I enjoy the rewards._


	23. Sneaky (Thace/Shiro, Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace and Shiro sneak around at night to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, I’m sorry it’s short.
> 
> Has not been beta read.

It was dangerous to fall for a gladiator of the ring.

The fact it was one of the high command's favorite ones, from a small planet yet to be taken over and his only name till now was the Champion.

"Aaah...aahaaa...!"

"Fuck..."

But Thace knew him by his other name. By their chance meetings, their small conversations and flirtations as time passed. Their trust in each other was slow to build but it was strong.

They were especially careful in the beginning but they did enjoy the occasional romp of excitement somewhere where they could easily be caught.

Like Prorok's office in the dead of the sleeping hours.

The desk creaks under him as he feels the human rocking into him.

Stars he could still smell the scent of the ring on him as he felt the prosthetic hand slide up his side and card the cold fingers through the thin fabric of the suit. He felt the man's chest lress up against his back and the warm breath againt his neck as he panted from howthat cock sliding in and out of him spreads him nice and wide.

A hand grips the back of Thace's head as he mewls needily and sobs, "P-please...please...! M-more...!"

He gasps when Shiro's teeth lightly dig inti his shoulder as he starts to increase the pace of his thrusts. He feels Thace shaking beneath him as he angled his hips just right...!

"Aaaaah...aaah...! Quiznak...!"

Shiro pulls back and turns his head to whisper softly against his temple, "Fuck you're gorgeous...so so fucking gorgeous you know that? Taking me so well..."

Thace digs his claws into the surface of the desk as his thighs shake. The crotch of his suit had almost neem ripped off as Shiro slides into him with such ease. He moaned louder when the length slides over his spots, dragging over them before slamming back in to make his vision go white for a moment.

"Stars you're starting to twitch...are you close?" a hand slides down past his cock, to his small cłit that had Thace whimpering and shaking, "Fuck you are aren't you? I can practically feel all that slick dripping out of you..."

He whined and shakes under him, "Please, please please...aaaaaaaah please...!"

Shiro bit his bottom lip, shuddering at the way those walls give a small flutter around him. He pulls back and grips the other's buttocks as he feels himself getting closer to his own orgasm. He watches the way Thace arches, gripping the edge of the desk as those pretty thighs shake.

For a moment, he smiles at the pretty sight of his galra lover. He can't help it: the way the soft purple lights shimmer off his form and how he whimpers needily when Shiro lightly tugs on his scruff with one hand while lightly pressing his thumb over the hole between Thace's cheeks. He just presses at the rim as he slams into him with a possessive snarl.

Thace pinned his ears back and trembles. So close..so close...!

The poor champion almost loses his footing when Thace comes around him, making him still a moment as his rown eyes widen. He groans as he cums inside of him, cum seeping out along the rim and slowly seeps down Thace's thighs as he trembles.

The galra lieutenant slumps, breathing heavily a moment as he feels Shiro trying to regain his composure behind him a moment. After a moment he slips out with ease before he slowly turns Thace over.

A chuckle escapes Shiro when he sees Thace has an almost starry eyed look on his face as he cafches his breath. After a moment of admiring the way Thace's cheeks were darkened and he was blushing, the Champion leaned down for a soft kiss, gently holding his face with a hum.

"Hmmm...?" Thace's eyes droop close and he mumbles something quietly.

Shiro chuckled, "Feel good beautiful?"

"Mhmmmm~" he smiles a little as he slowly slips his arms around the other with a quiet purr as he was carefully lifted off the desk.

Soft kisses pepper over Thace's face as Shiro gently zips up the crotch zipper and carefully closes his suit up. The galra's limbs felt like jelly as Shiro lets him hang off him. Once he's tucked himself back into his pants, he carries Thace away and hums quietly as he keeps a lookout for those who might catch them.

Maybe he should have cleaned up the mess in Prorok's study...

Ah the commander won't suspect anything. Maybe he'll think it was one of the other commanders.

Thace starts purring and nuzzling against Shiro's neck as he smiles! "Mmmmmrrrr~"

"Hehe...someone feels good...you're going to feel better when I clean you up and snuggle you."

Now that sounded like heaven to him~


	24. Three Little Words (Lahn/Bogh, Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lahn lets slip three little words in the throws of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two soo much and this was so fun to write. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.

He never did understand why Bogh was so soft.

Well, sure he was good at punishments and satisfying the part of him that relishes all that pain Bogh loved to reign down upon him. It always left him so nice and sore after and so relieved from stress with his slit dripping with cum. He never fails to make Lahn's mind blank with pleasure.

But...but there were other things that were surprisingly soothing to his frazzled mind.

Like the way those big hands held him so securely during their sessions. The way his voice deepens when he's deep in dom space and know Lahn is close to cumming. How his eyes were both possessively fiery and affectionately warm when Lahn completed his punishment or scene beautifully.

No matter how many ways or times he's fucked be it bound in rope or suspended off the ground, with a toy or that wonderful cock that filled him up to the brim. He can't help it...his commander just was so good to him even when he didn't have to be.

Much better than anyone else ge has been with.

Lahn whimpers as the gag is pulled from his shaky lips as his commander stood over him. He laid there with his mouth open and eyes big and watery as his slit was twitching from how empty it felt. His cock twitching softly whole his clit was swollen with needs while his folds gush fluid.

"You're so beautiful, Lahn."

He bites his bottom lip as more slick drips from his slit as he slowly slides his hands down and spreads his folds open, showing his slit and how it clenches weakly with need. He looks at him with teary, pleasured eyes of desire as his body trembles at the sweet words.

"P...please sir...My Master...I need...please fuck me..." Lahn sniffs and blushes as a hand slides up his tender, welt covered thigh.

Bogh rumbled softly and his eyes have that fiery warm look once more as his lightly strokes his fingers up and down over the lovely slit. He chuckled when the folds twitch and he lightly taps at the clit.

"Uuuuuungh...!" Lahn bucks with a cry, "Stars sir please...! Pretty please! I-I've been so good...!"

"Yes you have," Bogh rumbled softly as ge slowly undoes the zipper of his pants. Slowly he tugs his cock out and allows them to fall all the way to the floor.

Lahn resists the urge to sit up and stroke his commander's cock. Any other time he'd happily let Bogh fill his mouth but tonight he wanted to be filled and fucked by him.

Sure it hadn't been as kinky as past sessions: a good whipping, him gagged and being ordered about. But...stars this just turned him on something fierce. He gasps when his legs are spread open and Bogh lifts up his hips up.

"You have been so good my Lahn...so good and obedient for your commander," The tip of his cock slides back and forth over his folds teasingly.

Lahn sobbed, "Please sir...!"

He slides in with such ease into the wet heat, licking his lips as he hits against Lahn's spot. The ridges along the length rub along just the right spots that has Lahn shaking under him. He feels a large hand gently grip his wrist and pin it to the bed, those strong hips pinning his to the bed.

"Look at you...stars just look at you...Do you know how beautiful you look? So submissive and needy for my cock..." he starts ro thrust deep into him watching Lahn's head tilts back as he whines, "You're just needy for me to fill you up...do you want it that badly? For my cum to just come flooding out of you on to the floor like the needy slut you are?"

His cheeks darken and he arches under Bogh, the words making him shake with need, "Please sir...! Fuck me...! H-harder...!"

Lahn gripped on to his shoulder with his free hand, screeching when his commander proceeds to slam into him with a resounding slap of his hips.

He opens his eyes and watches him a moment as pleasure courses through him. Watches how Bogh's ponytail has spread and hangs over his shoulders with loose strands over his face. How he bares his fangs and his eyes are closed from the sensation of Lahn's slit twitching around him.

The lieutenant's cheeks darken at the sight, before he slowly slides his hand up to hold Bogh's shoulder to pull himself up to kiss him without thinking. Bogh took in a sharp breath and almost slows a moment...then he returns the soft kiss before laying Lahn down and releasing his wrist so he could wrap both arms around him.

"Mmm...mmm...Bo-mmm..!" he tries to speak through the short break of the kiss only to be cut off by another that has him wrapping his legs tighter around him.

Lahn starts trembling under him as his toes curl and he whimpers helplessly from the incoming orgasm. He could almost taste it as he closes his eyes and whines.

"Lahn..." Bogh's fangs glide over his throat slowly, hissing softly.

He moans and shakes, before squeezing his eyes shut, "Sir...!"

_Please please please, come inside me, please fill me, make me fell whole, make me feel good and worthy, like I'm yours, please site you're so good to me please please I—_

"i love you...!" he gasps our before crying out when fangs dug into his throat.

His eyes widen from both orgasm..and shock that he had let that slip out in the moment. He shakes a moment as the cock inside him twitches and flooded his clenching and spasming slit. He lays theres a moment as Bogh doesn't move for a moment...then his commander slowlt pulls back and looks down at him.

"...What did you say?"

Lahn stares up at him and then looks down and tries hard not to cover his face in shame. He starts to mentally curse himself, of course Bogh wouldn't care of him that way, why would he? Why would anyone care for him that way? Had he ruined everything now? Would Bogh not want him in his bed now knowing there's strings attached? Would—?

He jumps and whimpers as he's kissed again. Oh here it comes...Bogh was going to be sweet about it and let him down gently wont he? His eyes grow blurry with tears a moment before the kiss breaks.

"I love you too..."

His breathing hitches when he feels those words murmured against his lips. He opens his eyes and stares at him with watery eyes too stunned to speak...then hiccups and leans up for another kiss that Bogh gave willingly.

_Soft hearted fool...I love you so much..._


	25. Misbehavior (Lotor/Sendak, Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak and Lotor like to sneak around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read,
> 
> I’m sorry it’s short, I am very tired.

He rarely got to indulge like this with the commander.

When one is royalty, that usually meant the royal in question is accompanied by guards and allowed very little time alone with the person of their affections. Which meant Lotor had to plan everything carefully so he and Sendak would be able to have alone time together even if only for a few minutes.

The Prince always knew where to go to hide from his guards that were assigned to him by his father, and made sure the commander knew where and when to meet him.

It was almost exciting sneaking about this way; the thrill of outsmarting the sentries and corporals, the excitement of Sendak and he doing something promiscuous where anyone might walk in, the high of knowing he was two steps ahead of everyone. Though there are times he wonders how long any of this can truly last.

Today though was different.

After so far apart for so long the two were in a rush. There was to be a celebration for the latest conquered planet, in Sendak's honor and while normally Lotor would wait until after to sneak away he was being driven by a frantic need to be touched and used after so long apart.

It was Sendak who found him first, the two walking side by side in an attempt to look normal. They kept themselves composed until the corporals were out of sight.

Then he pushes Sendak into the nearest room—spare quarters that had not yet been givem residents—and kisses him deeply.

A deep rumble answers the prince as he mewls softly and allows himself to be laid back on the table, hair splayed under him as Sendak made quick work to pull down the zipper to Lotor's suit. He growls sofly ss he watches how his eyes practically glow when looking up at him.

"Haaa..miss me?" Lotor purred up at him, legs spread open.

Sendak chuckled deeply as he slides his flesh hand beneath the suit to lightly rub along the cock and tug it out so it was lying against the prince's softly toned stomach. The tip leaks pre cum gently over Lotor's stomach brfore he mewls when Sendak slides his fingers inside of him.

"You know I did...my Prince," He leaned down kissing softly at his stomach and moving to leave a small trail up his body.

Slowly he rubs his fingers over the folds, growling when Lotor's hands reached dowm to undo the zipper of his crotch. The Prince shivers as his thighs twitch. He was trying hard not to close his thighs over the hand as he moans softly. He slowly tugs Sendak's semi hard length out, lightly rubbing the tip between his fingers.

"Apparently," Lotor smiles, cheeks flushed.

Sendak shivered at the way that skilled hand carefully strokes his cock, bringing it to full hardness, "Mmmm...and you? Did you miss me?"

"Quiznak yes..." Lotor licked his lips, "Aaaah...!"

He bucked his hips when long, calloused fingers rub along his walls. He can feels the claws lightly rub over the right spots without piercing through the skin, earning a soft whimper. His grip tightens lightky around Sendak's length and he licks his lips happily when the commander bares his fangs while snarling in pleasure.

Lotor slowly tugged Sendak forwards, shivering, "Please..."

Sendak bites his nottom lip when Lotor wraps his legs around the strong hips and arches his hips up, "Not right now."

"But—" he is cut off by a kiss and moans when Sendak circles over his spot lightly prodding at it and making him clench down, "Mmmm...!"

"Mmm..." he breaks the kiss and slowy rolls his hips into the prince's hand, "I have a party later...then and only then will I fuck you hard enough to make you walk funny...but right now..."

Lotor groans, "Teeeease...! Quiznaking tease—aaaaah!"

Those fingers start fucking him roughly, pleasure coursing through him warmly as his cheeks necome a dark violet. A quiet mewl escapes him as he holds his hand in place so Sendak can fuck into his grip. Slick stains the commander's hand with each thrust of his fingers and watches Lotor writhing softly from pleasure.

_Stars do you know how gorgeous you are? It makes me want to keep you out of sight...away from those idiots who can't see uour potential...stars..._

"Aaaaah...! Sendak! Sendak, Sendak, I'm...!" Lotor's eyes roll back as he arches harder, "Fuck...!"

Sendak growls possessively, using his prosthetic to slip under the other and lift his hips up enough to fuck his slit deeper with just his fingers. He growls as he bares his fangs when Lotor's grip tightens around him the closer he was.

A loud cry escapes Lotor as he came, cum spurting all over his stomach as he clenches down hard around Sendak's fingers with a whine. Almost simultaneously, Sendak follows, cum spurting on to the floor. His thighs shake as he barely manages not to slump over the other.

_Thank the stars these rooms are sound proof..._


	26. Blissful (Romelle/Marvi, Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two have a little fun while looking forwards to their wedding in a few months,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from my dear friend Ruby, who I hope enjoys this!
> 
> Marvi is the name we gave the cute Galra Romelle was bandaging in season 8 episode 3. we though they looked cute and voila!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read.

Sometimes he wondered how his life had taken such an unexpected but not unwelcomed turn of events.

It felt like only yesterday, Marvi was serving the Galra Empire. Despite his age he still had seen so much in such a short time that ended up with him on Warlord Lahn's base where fate had for once smiled on him. It was almost funny to him actually when he was sitting with his fellow galra in the aftermth of their last battle against Voltron and it's Coalition.

Where he met the most beautiful woman in all the cosmos who had wrapped his head in bandages when he had gotten a small head wound. He can still remember seeing her stand over him with a kind, sheepish smile and the moonlight forming a gentle glow around her head.

It made the galra almost believe maybe love at first sight was real after all.

Even after all this time of dating the pretty altean woman with peace now reigning in the cosmos, he never grew tired of the years they've spent together dating, moving in together on Earth, and now getting ready for their wedding in a few months.

The living room was bathed in soft blue light, Marvi sitting in relaxing pajamas with matching slippers as he watches the cartoon before him. Sure the target audience was children but what can he say? The story was endearing to him.

He hears Romelle walk in, exiting the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing her cute pink, silk bathrobe.

Marvi blinks and his attention averts to the pretty Altean woman...and blushes deeply when he sees her current attire.

"Well well, how was your shower?" He smiled softly as she slowly tugs the towel from her soaked blonde hair.

"It certainy helped relieve some of my stress. Maybe not all my stress but well what can you do?" She sighed and stretched causing the skirt of the robe to lift just enough...!

His cheeks flush a deeper shade if plumb and he swallows, "I-I guess...!"

"Hmm?" Romelle blinks at him, a little bit of her blonde hair covered mound peaking out and revealing she did not have anything underneath, "What's wrong Marvi?"

He gulps deeply, when she slowly walks to him, "Nothing, Rommy, you're just so...quiznak you're gorgeous."

She blinks her purple eyes a moment at him before a mischievious glint comes to her eyes and she giggles softly. Slowly she walked to him, giving a small twirl so the skirt of her bathrobe was fanning out to show her cute ass and naked lowerhalf. Her skin was illuminated by the dim light of the tv before she stands in front of him with a playful smile.

"Hmmm~" she leans over him, damp strands of hair tickling his face lightly, "Not as much as you darling."

Marvi covers his face and groans before he feels her slide on to his lap, causing him to peak through his fingers. Romelle smiles down at him before she slowly takes his hands and lightly pulls them from his face to lean down and kiss him.

Honestly if anyone had asked her years back if she would have ended up with such a wonderful, snuggly, loving man who was a galra, she may not have believed it. But...he had been so nice to her after they got Lahn on their side. And he was pretty cute despite his small head wound back then.

She gives a quiet mewl into the kiss, as her fiance slips his strong arms around her.

...

He wasn't sure who had changed the position or when his pajama pants had been chucked across the room along with the silky pink bathrobe. One moment they had just been kissing deeply, then the events inbetween were just blurs of the moment and now he had her lying on her back with her hair splayed under her head and thighs shaking.

Marvi groaned as his cock slides into the welcoming heat, watching how Romelle's face darkens and her soft breasts bounce slightly with each thrust into her wet cunt.

The room was still dimly lit by the light of their tv, as he grips the back of the couch for leverage. Her hips are pinned beneath his larger ones as she moans needily,

"M-Marviii...Marvi yes...! Quiznak...!" her voice was soft, breathless as her toes curl and she reaches up to hold his face.

Her fingers gently trace over the small head scar where the wound had been, her eyes growing warm. He looks down at her as he slowly starts to move harder.

"You...you ok?" he whispered as he angles his hips to hit over her spot, feeling her thighs shakinf softly from pleasure.

Carefully, he moves one hand from the couch to gentle cup her face before he leans down to press his forehead to hers. He just...he wanted to he close to her. He loved how close he was to her and she him.

Romelle smiles, biting her bottom lip as she mewls happily, "Mhm...!"

Marvi smiled back before he leaned down for a deep kiss, now moving his other arm down so he can hold her as close as he can—

They end up sliding off the couch a bit, lying on the floor. Romelle squeaked before she laughed a bit when Marvi barely manages to catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself while his knees end up on the floor.

He feels warmth pooling in his stomaching as he watches her, how her face shifts between bliss and happiness when they continue their happu romp. To think they would be married in a few months time...

_I can't wait to marry her~_


	27. A Treat (Zarkon/Honerva, Rate E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honerva decides to give her pet a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed these two and I wanted to try a headcanon My friend and I have had for Alteans with Honerva. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ has not been beta read

Sharp, gloved fingers gently glide down the ridges of his scales adorning his head. Their touch was so gentle, they almost couldn't be felt but a light sensation runs through him that has his legs trembling within the hold of a spreader bar.

He breathes shakily as his hands are held up by a chain that connects to the ceiling as he kneels on the floor. His cock hung heavy and dripping between his thighs as his slit clenches at the empty air with the folds held open by small clamps. The muzzle is carefully tugged a little tighter so it held easier, a shaky breath leaving him as his ears twitch.

With the blindfold on, he couldn't see her. His ears twitch slightly to listen for her, only her touch alerting him to her presence.

"What a good pet you are."

Honerva chuckled quietly as she felt the shiver that runs through him. She chuckles softly as she looks at her handiwork and makes sure everything is in order. She then reached a hand down and lightly pushes her palm against his slit, her gloved hand becoming soaked.

She bites her lip at the moan it coerces from him, shifting his weight before whimpering when she moves to lightly pinch and roll his clit.

"So needy tonight aren't you? You've been so stressed lately...do you feel how wet you are against my hand? It's been a long time since I touched you there hasn't it?"

Zarkon whimpered, shivering softly, "Mmm..."

She chuckled, "Oh sweet pet...just look at you..." she slips her own hand down betwee her naked thighs and slowly grips her own length carefully, "Do you think I've been neglecting you here?"

A finger slowly pushes in barely last the rim, making a small circulat motion. A smirk forms at the way his thighs shake when he's unabke to close them around her hand. All he could do was try to push his hips back down with a needy sound.

"Mmmm...! Mmm, mmm...!" he bows his head and pinned his ears back when she pulls her hand back slightly so he can't get her finger in any deeper.

A laugh leaves her, "Goodness...I've never seen you so debauched my dear. I'm barely slipping my finger in and you can't handle yourself."

He shudders when her finger slides in all the way and starts rubbing along his walls. Slick starts to drip down over her arm as she works him open, carefully stretching him so he only feels pleasure. She licks her lips as she hears his noises of pleasure even with the muzzle keeping them muffled. She feels her cock twitch in her own grip as she slips a second finger inside of him.

More slick starts to gush out of him when she rubs right over that one spot, watching how the sweet crevice clenches around her fingers. The clamps holding the folds open hold firm when Zarkon bucks his hips.

"Hmnnnaaah!" He bows his head, hands trembling as the chains rattle from his shaking, bound hands.

"Patience pet...after all," She moves her wrist so her nails lightly press at the soaked walls, "This is a treat just for you."

...

The muzzle keeps his moans and cries of pleasure from reaching past the door.

A resounding smack fills the room as his slit gives a wet sound of having that wonderful cock sliding into him. He hears the chains holding his hands over his head rattle and Honerva's hand gripping his shoulder with strength he had not expected to feel. A sharp gasp leaves him when the pace picks up and he feels her breasts against his back.

"M-Mmm! Mmmmmmnnnghhhh...!"

"That's it, pet, that's it," she hisses in his ear, possessively digging her nails into his shoulder, "Fuck I love the noises you make when I fuck you...you're so wet and your slit fits so nice around me..."

"Mmm!" he shakes when theres a small click and then the muzzle slips off, "Aaah..!?"

He bites hit bottom lip as he hears the gag hit the floor and cold air touches his face. She moves and grips his chin, feeling her shift and grow so her chin rests on his head.

"M...Mistress...please...!"

"That's it...beg me," she hisses, "I want to hear you clearly...I want everyone to hear what a needy pet you are...how you love when I ruin this pretty slit...come on!"

She lifts him off the ground with ease, holding him up as she bounces him up and down on her. Honerva grins at the scream it elicits from his pleasure shot husband as he was fucked senseless. Needy tears seep out from under the blind fold as he throws his head back. One of her hands moves down and pumps his untouched cock and pumps him as precum dribbles out to stain her hand.

"Quiznak..! Oh oh please stars, please! I-I'm...Nervaaaaa!" He arches hard with a wail when her teeth dig into his shoulder.

Her eyes glowed a possessive yellow as her teeth had become sharp and claimed him, just as he had claimed her with the loving mark on her own neck. She tastes blood on her tongue before she pulls back and nibbles at his ear lobe.

"You wish to cum my pet? Do you wish to be filled with my seed?" she hisses softly, "For me to flood your wanton slit?"

He could only nod as he felt himself growing closer, whimpering needily as his toes curled. Zarkon's eyes snap open wide when she starts to mercilessly slam into his spot, sending wave after wave of pleasure into him as he shakes.

An arch of semen spurts from his cock and lands on the ground beneath them as his slit squirts almost simultaneously under them. The sweet release was followed by the warm, filling sensation of Honeva’s orgasm flooding inside of him. 

Zarkon trembled softly a moment, just enjoying yhe feeling of being so full. Then the chain holding his cuffs goes lax and he grunts when he’s slowly carried.

Carefully he is laid back on something warm and soft before he feels the spreader bar being removed. Then the small clamps on nis folds, then the cuffs on his wrists. 

When the blindfold is slid off he blinks his eyes slowly when he sees a dimly lit room and the blurred outline of his wife. Once his eyes adjust he purrs when she leans down and kisses him softly, gently holding over of his hand and massaging his wrists to make sure he didn’t suffer any bruises or stress.

”You were so good...” she moves over him and kisses him softly while tugging the gloves off and then holding his face, ”Did you enjoy the treat?” 

He only nods with a blissful, tired smile, ”Mhm...”

A deep purr leaves him as kisses are gently pressed over his face before a blanket is pulled over them both. She cuddles him gently and strokes his head more as he rests it on her chest. 

_I hope you know how precious you are to me._


	28. Sweetheart (Keith/Lahn, Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lahn and Keith have a morning romp the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! The final valentine fillet! I hope you guys enjoyed this series and I hope you enjoy this short and sweet Keith/Lahn fic!
> 
> Enjoy and has not been beta read.

The first thing Lahn registers when the first peaks of sunlight shine into their room was soft kisses against his shoulder. He murmured quietly, still semi asleep as he feel the kisses continue in a small trail to the back pf his neck.

Now the former Warlord normally would be very irritated at being roused from slumber, especially since this was one of his rare days off he allowed himself. In his semi asleep state he was almost tempted to snarl at whoever dared to think waking him up was a good idea.

Until the familar scent wafts past his nose and he gives a quiet purr when the kisses mouth along his spine to send chills up his back before he reached back and stroked the perpetrator's hair. He gives a rumbling purr as the action has his lover move around a bit to kiss softly on his temple and then over his face warmly.

Keith smiles a little as he now laid on the commander with a deep rumbling purr.

"Mmmmrrrr~" Lahn opened his eyes and looked up at the younger man.

How that long black hair hung over his shoulder as he looked down at him, those violet eyes almost glowing as more sunbeams begin to peak in. He was completely naked, giving Lahn a wonderful viee of the slim, battle-scarred body before him.

"Heh...Morning," Keith rests his hands on his chest with a small smile.

Lahn slowly stretches hus arms up over his head a moment before he lightly places his hands on Keith's hips with a hum, "...You're very energized this morning."

Half-human chuckled and then genty takes Lahn's legt hand and intertwines their fingers, "Guess I woke up on the right side of the bed," he slowly rubs over the calloused knuckles with a hum, "...Besides I think I'd like to go for round two."

The hand still holding his hip gives a slight squeeze as Lahn licked his lips almost hungrily. As memories of last night begin to catch up, his cock gives a small twitch against Keith's thighs. He bites his bottom lip and shivers softly at the idea of fucking Keith again so early in the day...

He rumbles softly as he slowly moves up so he can wrap his arms around Keith and slowly pulls him down to lay over him. Gently he plays with the ponytail between his fingers as he presses small kisses to the other's forehead with a happy chirp. Hands gently get a hold of Keith's ass and kneads it, earning a small shiver from his lover.

Keith mewled and closed his eyes as he feels his own slit begin to grow wet again, before he kisses the other deeply as his lover rests them both on a pile of pillows.

...

They go slow this time. After all, it was morning and neither of them had anywhere to be.

Keith lazily moved his hips to ride his larger lover slowly, eyes closed and breathing heavily as he rests his head on his shoulder. He moaned and closed his eyes as the tip of the familiar cock that had filled him so well last night brushes against his spot. A shiver runs through him as the familiar ridges knew how to rub just right.

He gives a light kiss to Lahn's chin before gasping softly.

Lahn bite his lip as he rolls his hips up slightly while leaning back where his still tired form was supported. He wat hes Keith working himself on his cock so sweet and slow. Very different from last night when he was begging to be slammed into and filled. He could stoll feel his cum in there, making the slit easier to slip into.

"Haaa...haaa...Lahn...!" Keith shivered, ears lowered as he arches, "Mmm.."

"Shhh...relax..." Lahn kisses his head softly, "Take your time, Keith...enjoy. We have all day to touch and feel each other..." He then kisses his soft lips, savoring the slow kiss as he carefully angles his hips to hit the young man's spot. When it broke, Lahn nuzzles his face against Keith's shoulder wnd purrs.

"So good for me Keith...So good and beautiful," Lahn mouths at his neck again with a groan when fingers gently play with the tufts of hairm upon the galra's scalp again.

_I...wouldn’t trade this for anything._


End file.
